Mother's Day
by Coutelier
Summary: Ripping a hole in the space/time continuum allows the party to meet their mothers... but, for some of them meeting the parents is not a moment to cherish.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a really old story of mine, and there's lots about it I don't like but I will post it here as is. It features a character named Jaelle, a technologist from another world who pops up whenever I need someone to do something really unusal... at one time she worked in the Brothel of Slating Intellectual Lusts in Sigil**  
**(at that time I had this great idea that I was going to have her as a link between all the bioware AD&D RPG's - BG, Planescape and Icewind Dale :)). If she doesn't get her medicine her mind starts to race and she loses track of everything, but apart from that she's a pretty decent sort._

_Anyway, here it is for you to enjoy if you've never seen it before:_

**Mother's Day **

Tarant hated inns. The drinks were watered down with dog's urine by the taste of it, and the people were loud, annoying and all too quick to offer to a party of adventurers numerous exciting opportunities to get their skulls crushed in the name of good. So wherever he expected to be staying for a long time he would rent a house, such as this one just north of the bridge district in Athkatla.

As well as being a place where the party could plan away from prying eyes, the house, while no mansion, was a fair size meaning that even a party of eight members could have some space to themselves. And he'd got at a bargain price from the landlord. Well, Tarant just made his offer. It was Edwin who did most of the actual 'bargaining'.

He was hoping that tonight he would be able to read his book in peace. Of course, anyone possessing any sense of narrative at all should have understood there was never any chance of that happening.

He enjoyed this book. Every character in it was utterly miserable. The protagonist came from a broken home; he entered into numerous romances that were doomed to fail from the start because at heart all humanoids are selfish swine. All his best friends abandoned him or at least were seen to die horribly. This book was the only book Tarant had ever read that showed real life. At least, real life according to Tarant. As far as he was concerned people who so much as flashed a smile every now and then were either dishonest or too stupid to realize how pointless life on this worthless rock called Toril actually was.

But just as he was really starting to get into the spirit of angst and misery, the banging started. Cursed thumping from the shed outside was suddenly invading his space… he just wanted to be alone, left to dwell on the futility of existence without the world interfering. Was it too much to ask? Apparently, it was.

Out of desperation he tried putting wool in his ears. It only muffled the sound. In the end, he slammed the book shut and reached for the device for communicating over long distances. Admittedly, the shed outside wasn't that long a distance, but he didn't want to go out in case he bumped into another party member and got dragged into a conversation.

Moments after pressing his thumb against the blue crystal, Jaelle's annoyingly happy face appeared in the small mirror, and then grimaced when she saw who it was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What is it?" He repeated out of disbelief. It couldn't possibly be the case that she wasn't aware of all the noise she was making. "Oh, it's nothing, really. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Fine, thanks."

"Oh that's good to hear. Good to hear you answer my question anyway, because lately I've come to the conclusion that you must be deaf."

"Noise bothering you is it?"

"Bothering me? Of course not," Tarant said sarcastically. "But I have had a complaint from a neighbor in Icewind Dale. He said the polar bears weren't able to sleep."

"Well, they're just going to have to endure their discomfort a few minutes longer. I'm afraid I don't put the progress of science on hold just because one of you attention seeking bhaalspawn starts acting like a berk."

"Listen," Tarant, but then Jaelle's words were repeated in his and he actually listened this time. "What do you mean 'attention seeking'?"

"Come on… you all just want people to fear you. Always rattling on about how struggling with your 'blood'… like you're the only people in the world who have issues with their parents. It's quite pathetic, really."

"Jaelle," Tarant thought about asking how many other people she knew had divine blood. But, considering how old was and the places she'd been the answer was probably lots so it wouldn't prove anything. "Look, just stop the noise, okay?"

"I told you, I'll be finished here soon. Then I'll ask to come outside for a surprise. See ya," The raven haired woman winked and terminated the link. The noise resumed seconds later. There didn't seem to be any way to control, short of tying her to a chair that is. And Tarant was up for that, but he suspect the rest of the party would view it as bad for morale. After all, he might just do the same to them whenever he was aggravated. Tarant wondered why exactly he should care about that, reminding himself that, unfortunately, he needed his allies for the time being.

The door creaked open and Imoen's head twisted inside. "Hey bro," she said cheerfully before inviting herself in.

"Perfect," Tarant groaned. "I was just wondering what it would take to finally send me over the edge this evening. But the answer is, of course, a visit from the Pink Panther… oh, and you've brought your sidekick."

As ever, Aerie seemed glued to his sister's heels. Truth be told, he didn't mind the avariel. Most of the time she was quiet, staying out of everyone's way, content to observe how people behaved from a distance. And she often had a distant, sad look in her eyes which Tarant found reassuring.

"Listen," Imoen said. "I'm 'ere 'cos I've a complaint to make about that half-elven druid person… whatshername. I'm sure you probably know her."

"This should be fun," already, Tarant could feel a caged bull charging through his skull. "Go on."

"She went and accused me, right, of stealing these two sunstones," Imoen explained, producing the items in question from her right pocket.

"And you didn't?"

"Well… yeah, I took 'em. But she didn't see me. She's accusing me without any evidence, that's what I take offence to. You'd think after all this time she'd trust us, right?"

Tarant blinked. He looked at Imoen. "Please tell me you're just winding me up…" He blinked. Now he was looking at Aerie, perhaps in the hopes she would add some sanity. The avariel merely shrugged.

"Well… you gonna tell her off or what?"

"What?" Tarant wasn't really listening, although he was considering a course of action. Unfortunately, his sister was half his size and it seemed wrong to punch her. On the other hand, Aerie was with her, so mathematically maybe it wasn't so bad… still, no. It was best just not to get involved at all. "Wait," he'd noticed a possible way out. "The banging's stopped."

Sure enough, the device for communicating over long distances started to vibrate. Tarant immediately flipped the lid open. "You're done?" He asked excitedly.

"Umm… yeah," Jaelle answered.

"Fantastic, great… We're all going to be right out to see science being progressed and stuff." He wasted no time putting the device down and getting his coat

* * *

"Impressive, huh?" Jaelle patted the object proudly, a collection of twisted metal and bright blinking lights about the size of a human torso, attached via some kind of wire to a box from which protruded a series of cogs and levers.

The others looked at each other. Edwin and Jaheira each raised an eyebrow, while Tarant, Aerie and Imoen each expressed puzzlement in their own ways. Two members of the party, Minsc and Valygar, were not present. They had taken a few days off to go exploring some wilderness and commune with nature, or whatever rangers actually did on these outings.

"Jaelle… what can I say?" Tarant said. "It's… amazing."

"Isn't it?" The raven haired woman beamed.

"That… is just the most spectacular looking… thing, I have ever seen in my life. Really, I'm blown away by it. Just totally incredible."

"I know... The idea just came to me a few hours ago, and, here it is."

"But now, I think you should tell us, just what exactly it is."

"Didn't I say?"

"No… we all just sat down and you said 'this is it'."

"Oh," Jaelle rubbed her head. "Well, this device facilitates perambulation through the fourth dimension – you see, once I realized that what we measure in chronological units was really no different to other dimensions such as height and breadth it was really easy to…"

"Can anyone translate what she's saying?" Tarant interrupted. He'd only been able to follow her up to 'this'.

"I-I think," Aerie spoke up. "I think she said she's made a time machine."

"Exactly," Jaelle smiled. "I call it, 'The Time Machine'."

"Oh really?" Tarant sighed. "I'd have called it The Thigh Stretcher, but it's probably best to actually spell things out for people. They can be so dumb."

"Oh my gods," Edwin said whilst inspecting the heap of metal, envy, but also fear managing to creep through his beard. "Do you realize what this raving bedlamite has done?"

"What?" Imoen, knowing that any potentially powerful device which frightened Edwin had to be extremely bad.

"The Red Wizards have long suspected time travel may be a possibility… there are powerful magicks that can slow and even stop time. But it was determined that to actually reverse or forward time in any way that could be useful would require more energy than exists on the whole of Toril at any one time… unless…"

"Unless?" Tarant prompted, not willing to be left in suspense.

"Yes… of course. She would have to have created and trapped a singularity… something like the conduits we use to traverse the planes… but it have to be one equal to the weave itself. No…" Edwin shook his head. "There's no way she could have trapped and harnessed such a thing in a casing this size."

"Yup," Jaelle grinned. "The dimensional collapse wasn't an easy thing to pull off... But, now that the power source is running I believe it can hold indefinitely."

Everyone noticed the contrast between Edwin's dark beard and his now completely white face. "This is extraordinarily bad…" he muttered.

"What is?" Jaheira asked, frustrated by all the magic and science babble.

"I have no idea how she could have done it, but if what she says is true… then if even the smallest thing goes wrong with that thing, us, Athkatla, this entire world could be crushed in an instant."

Looking at the device which seemed to have been bolted and hammered together in about half an hour, everyone was inclined to stand very, very still.

"Don't worry," Jaelle assured them. "I assure you I checked and rechecked my calculations several times. The world is perfectly safe," to illustrate how safe they all were, she gave the device a good kick. Edwin's heart stopped for a moment, but when it restarted he was relieved to find himself and the world around him all at the same scale they had been.

"Now, a demonstration perhaps?" The raven haired woman rubbed her hands together.

"This… seems unnatural… wrong somehow," Jaheira voiced her concern.

"Unnatural?" Jaelle almost laughed. "On the contrary… it's precisely the laws of nature that make this possible."

"Yeah," Tarant scoffed, trying to look like he understood physics. "Put that in your pipe and smoke it, nature girl."

"Before you all dismiss me as being but a simple minded old bat from some rural backwater," Jaheira said. "I ask you to consider the consequences of interfering with history. Even the smallest impact we might have, say, one thousand years ago could have profound repercussions on the present. We may return to a world very different to the one we know."

"S-she's right," said Aerie. "I… have read about such things. Like… th-the grandfather paradox."

"What's 'at?" asked Imoen.

"Well," Aerie took a few deep breaths. "What if you t-traveled back in time and killed your own grandfather? Then, surely, you could never have been born to go back in time. You see?"

"Who'd be crazy enough to do a thing like that?"

"I-I don't know… maybe no-one. It's just illustrating the type of paradox you might face traveling through time."

"So… I was never born? So who killed the old man?"

"Y-you did, but…"

"But you said I hadn't been born, so I couldn't have."

"Exactly… that's why it's a paradox. Self-contradiction… like saying 'I always lie'."

"So the old man's alive?"

"No… t-that's another type of paradox. Be-because i-if it's true it must be false."

"I don't get it… so who's this 'Shirley' you mentioned? How's she involved?"

"I…" by this point, the avariel looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Aerie, you have to understand by now that she's an idiot," Tarant said. "Just give up while you're behind."

"I-I don't know about that, sir," Aerie sighed, a slightly wicked smile then covered her lips. "She reminds me a lot of me when I was her age."

"Hey, thanks," Imoen smiled.

"She wasn't paying you a compliment," Tarant shook his head. "When Aerie was your age, she…" He caught Imoen's eye and reminded himself of what she was. "Never mind."

"With we put aside all the time talk," Edwin said into Tarant's ear. "If that power source is what she claims it to be, it would be a simple matter to turn it into a weapon. Imagine, son of Bhaal, one button, one decision made by you to decide the fate of every living thing. None of the gods possess such power… they would have no choice but to give you anything you wanted."

The rest of the party was horrified. The son of Bhaal however, considered the wizards words. It was very tempting. For millennia the gods had used humankind as pawns in a long and pointless game… playing dice with the cosmos. To turn the tables on those tyrants would be most gratifying. But then, at the back of his mind where Tarant's conscience was still strong, he questioned how he would be any better if he decided to hold the world to ransom like some cliché villain.

"No one is taking anything I've discovered and using it as a weapon," Jaelle insisted.

"I know you would not allow it, Jaelle," Jaheira said. "But it is impossible for you to be certain this… machine, will not fall into wrong hands," the druid glared in Edwin's general direction. "Truly, while I admire your dedication to the pursuit of knowledge, I have to question whether you ever think responsibly about the consequences of your discoveries."

"I don't see the problem," Imoen said. "If we can travel back in time we could do a lot of good, right? Stop a lot of bad stuff from happening."

"I… don't think we can," Aerie, clearly the more literate and philosophical of the two said. "I understand wanting to change things… but, it would change the world we know now."

"Aerie… we don't have to change stuff in big way," Imoen suggested. "But… you could back to when you were a kid, tell yourself to stay at home and never get captured by slavers."

The avariel sighed sadly, partly because of the memory, and partly because she didn't want to get into the whole paradox thing again. "I… could, but… what about the boy I saved? He would have become a slave instead of me… and, I like to think I've managed to help at least a few people since. All those lives are just as important as mine."

"Look," Jaelle said. "I enjoy these philosophical discussions as much as anyone… but the bottom line is, we don't know what will happen until it's been attempted. And, to be on the safe side, we'll just look around. We won't interact with or touch anything. Okay?"

"How's it work?" Tarant relented.

"Everyone grab a handle," Jaelle instructed. There were eight door handles stuck to the device's surface. Everyone took hold of one, although Aerie and Jaheira were somewhat reluctant.

"Look, it's not going to work anyway," Tarant said to them. "Nothing Jaelle has ever made works the way says it will."

"All the more reason to be afraid," Jaheira commented, but found herself not strong enough to go against the flow.

"Good," Jaelle started prepping the machine. "I think… yes, Imoen can be the pilot. Put this on," she handed the redhead a ring which seemed meant to fit around the head. "The machine is psionic. All you have to do is think about a time and place and, hopefully, it will take us there."

"So what's all the box of levers and junk for?" The young mage asked.

"Those are just for me to activate the machine and ensure everything is operating smoothly," Jaelle explained. "Now, where and when do you want to go?"

"Hmmm," Imoen thought a moment. "How about… say, twenty five years into the past?"

"Why twenty five years?" Tarant asked.

"I don't know… Aerie talking about grand-parents and stuff. Made me think, I'd… I'd kinda like to see what my mum actually looked like. I know, I know… I'm a silly sentimental little girl."

"Yes," Tarant nodded. "You are."

"N-no she's not!" Aerie said. "You… have no memories of your mother at all?"

"Sometimes, I think I remember stuff… but it's all so vague and unclear. Just really blurred pictures."

"Hold on those memories," Jaelle instructed. "The machine will extrapolate from them co-ordinates in space and time. Ready?"

"Aye aye Cap'n."

"I will now activate the Time Machine," Jaelle began flipping switches and turning dials.

Slowly, the machine hummed to life. The little lights started blinking, faster and faster, then became brighter. Seconds passed, and all the colors had merged into one pure white light, too powerful for anyone to look at. Then it seemed to explode, layers of light blown outwards in a wave that passed through the room. The lights returned to normal, the humming began to fade.

Tarant opened one eye. "Is that it?" He asked.

"We are still where we were," Jaheira informed them.

"Hmmm… this is very strange," Jaelle frowned as she examined rolls of paper now being dispensed by the box in front of her.

"So it didn't work?" Tarant yawned. "What a surprise."

"No… we have traveled through time. But, one hour into the future."

"She speaks the truth… l-look," Aerie pointed through the window.

"The moon is higher in the sky," Jaheira explained. "It seems an hour has indeed passed."

"An hour?" Tarant said. "Well, I can see this Time Machine being very useful should the Jansen's ever visit. But aside from that… what good is it?"

"There are some very strange readings," Jaelle said, not really listening to anyone else. "It'll take a while to analyze them… Perhaps I should have picked someone more… normal, as the pilot."

"Oh, that's right," Imoen rolled her eyes back. "Every time anything goes wrong just say it's all Imoen's fault… I did exactly what you said. I was thinking of my mother, twenty five years ago."

"Hmmm… yeah," the raven haired woman was now fully absorbed in the scribbles.

"Come on," said Tarant. "Let's go inside… get a beer."

* * *

"I for one never had any doubt it wouldn't work," Edwin said as the group entered the house. "Once again, all that bint has succeeded in is creating a very impressive toy… Now, perhaps, you will give some serious thought to my suggestion?"

But Tarant wasn't listening to the wizard at all this time. Instead, his dark green eyes had locked onto a nervous, frail looking, but seemingly well-to-do middle aged woman who had appeared by the kitchen door.

"Edwin!" She screeched and ran over. Instantly she started tugging his shoulder and fixing his hair. "Oh… are you the one responsible for transporting us here? Oh dear me, you were always such a skinny, clumsy, snot faced little boy. I always thought you should stay from magic and all those scrolls and potions… aren't you going to say hello?"

Edwin's eyes were perfect little circles for a moment. "M-m-mum-mummy?" He finally managed to splutter.

"Oh, yes! I'm here, little Eddie baby. What have you done with your hair? It looks terrible… you were so much less repulsive when you had it short. Would you like mummy to cut it for you?"

"No!" Edwin summoned all his strength to shove her away. "Never, ever touch me! You mad old tart!"

"More peasants," someone snorted. All eyes turned to another woman of clearly noble heritage, but evidently far better fed than the first. "I do not suppose any of you might be up to the task of explaining the meaning of all this?"

"It… it cannot be," Jaheira turned uncharacteristically pale.

"I should warn you, the penalty for kidnapping a noble-woman of Tethyr is extremely harsh. But, explain yourselves now and, perhaps, I will convince the magistrate to show some leniency."

"Mother… it is I, Jaheira!"

"What?" The tawny haired human noble arched an eyebrow in a way the party had become very familiar with.

"I am your daughter!"

"My daughter is three years old," Jaheira's mother turned up her nose. "Honestly, if you peasants were planning some twisted mind-game you might have been a little more thorough in your research."

Jaheira huffed and turned up her nose as well. From their sides, it almost looked like a mirror had been placed between them. The druid's features were more angular and she clearly wore more muscle and less fat than the noblewoman, but the other similarities shone through. Hair, eyes, manners.

"It is not as if you ever could recognize me anyway," Jaheira said bitterly.

Tarant, Imoen and Aerie quietly exited, leaving the others to it.

"Jaelle's machine," the avariel said as they walked up the hall. "I-instead of taking us to meet Imoen's mother… i-it… s-somehow… brought our mothers here instead."

"Well don't look at me," the red-head said. "I did what Jaelle said. I didn't start thinking, wouldn't it be fun to meet everyone else's mum as well."

Tarant raised his left, a signal for the party to stop. In the houses front room, lamps and a fire had been lit. There were voices too. Cautiously he opened the door, but he already suspected what he might find. Three more women, one of them, a human with dark eyes and long black hair, was gagged and tied to a chair. Aerie followed Tarant inside, her eyes filling with anticipation. But none of the women were avariel.

"Hey, look," a human woman with long red hair spoke. She was wearing a peasants blouse and dress and smelt faintly of alcohol. She nudged her companion who was securing the ropes binding the other woman. Judging by the arrow case and the simple leather armor, she was an elven ranger. The human was about to skip towards the newcomers when the elf caught her wrist.

"Stay back," the ranger instructed. "We must determine if they are friend or foe."

Making sure her belt was secure, she marched towards Tarant. But Aerie intercepted her.

"Please," the avariel started speaking quickly. "W-was there anyone else with you? An-an avariel?" The ranger looked at her suspiciously, understandably confused by the whole situation.

"D'ya mean an elf with wings?" The other woman asked.

"Y-yes!" Aerie's eyes visibly lit up.

"Yeah, she were here. Ha, we would never have kept that one down if it weren't for that spell she cast," she pointed at the tied woman. "Heh… Cara reckoned some god had sent an angel to protect us…"

"Where is she now?"

"That av… avril person? She was sweating a bit… didn't like being indoors I reckon. So she went out. I told her it weren't safe, but she said she would stay by the front door…"

Aerie immediately dashed out, but despite her great hurry she remembered to call back, "th-thankyou!"

"What is going on!" The elven ranger demanded. "One moment I was hunting near Evereska, the next I find myself miles away, a house in Athkatla, I believe."

Tarant pushed by her, not bothering to look the woman in the eyes. He knew who she was, and wanted nothing to do with her. She had never existed, as far as he was concerned, and he wasn't going to acknowledge her now just because of some cosmic cock-up. He stood in front of the bound woman, reached down and pulled the gag from her mouth.

"You look like a soldier," the dark-eyed woman said. "Untie me immediately!" Apparently, this woman believed all soldiers would instinctively follow orders if you just used the right tone with them. Unfortunately for her, Tarant had never enlisted.

"You are?" He asked. The woman remained silent. "Fine… you are Invidae Aesir, I presume."

"General, to you. And you intend to hold me for ransom, I presume."

"I am…"

"I don't care who you are," the general spat.

"Charming. I'll let your daughter know you're here."

"My daughter?" Invidae looked up. "Who… Jaelle? Yes… I should have guessed. Couldn't bear to be without her old mum," she laughed. "Oh… I would very much like to embrace her, but…" she hunched her arms to highlight her predicament. Tarant wasn't about to change it. He understood that the 'embrace' she mentioned wasn't the warm motherly kind. He turned and headed back out to the shed Jaelle's workshop was in, again pushing past the brown haired elven-ranger.

"Er… hey," Imoen stood next to the human woman.

"Heya," the woman turned around and winked.

The young mage stood staring. She'd thought about all the things she wanted to say for a long time, and now that she actually had the chance to say them she found, unusually for her, the words just weren't coming out.

"So… what… what's your name?" She said at last.

"Me? I'm Jess. You… look familiar. You ever been to the Blushing Mermaid in Baldur's Gate?"

"Er… not, lately," Imoen's cheeks reddened to match her hair. She had been there. The Blushing Mermaid was a brothel poorly disguised as a tavern.

"Must 'ave seen yer there then," the woman looked the girl up and down. "You dint work there though. I know all the girls… how'd ya' find yerself in a place like that?"

"It's… a very long story. Listen, Jess, this is going to sound really weird but… I think, you're my mum."

"Mum?" The barmaid started laughing sweetly. "Is that why ah'm 'ere? Listen, sweetheart… ye seem a nice girl n'all, but I reckon some old man's been pulling yer'leg. I got a reputation, see… none of it's true, course. Always very particular… very careful. 'Sides, reckon ah'll 'ave noticed if anything like ye had fallen out from 'neath my skirt. Anyway, how could I be yer mum? What are 'ya? Twenty one? Two? Ah'm twenty six, no matter what that lying cow Amy tells 'ya."

"You are!" Imoen insisted. "It's complicated… you see, Jaelle built a Time Machine… it was supposed to take us back twenty five years so I could see you. But it went wrong, and for some reason it moved all of you forwards in time instead."

"Poor thing," Jess said, genuinely sorry for the girl. "Some bloke walloped 'ya 'bout the 'ead or some-ink? Tell me who he is, n'Jess will give 'im a slap fer ya'. Wasn't that grumpy lookin' fella just 'ere was it?"

"No… he's my brother…"

"What? Got a son too, 'ave I?"

"No… he's my half-brother. I think… she's his mum," Imoen pointed at the elven ranger.

"He was half-elven," the ranger pointed out. "I've never… not with a human. I'd never left Evereska until today."

"Like I said… you've moved forwards in time. So… it hasn't happened yet. Well, it has, but not for you. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"Alright, alright, ah'll be yer mum if that's what ya' want," Jess took the elven ranger aside. "I know her type… n'look, she got a knife. Best t'humour her or she'll get all agitated n'try to use it."

"Perhaps we should not simply dismiss her claims. There are clearly powerful magics at work here," the elf looked at Imoen. "Besides, she does look like you."

"Yer what?" Jess exclaimed. "She's a skinny runt… oh, no offence darling."

"There is a problem with all this however," the elf said. "If we've moved ahead in time, and are no longer in the past, then we couldn't possibly have given birth to you."

"Huh?" Imoen went pale. "You'll… have to ask Aerie about paradoxes and stuff. I can't wrap my head around any of it."

"Right," Jess sighed. "So… we both did it with the same man? Don't s'pose ya' gonna tell us who he is?"

"He's Bh…" Imoen stopped herself. It occurred to her that if history needed to unfold the way it had, they would have to be sent back in time where, at some point in their futures, they would be raped by the god of murder, kidnapped by his clerics, and killed by them while Tarant and Imoen were still infants. She wanted to warn them so they could avoid that fate, but she now realized there was a chance that doing so might jeopardize her own existence. Plus, this might be the only chance she would ever have to learn about her mother. Did she really want to burden her with the knowledge she was going to die in a few years? "Let's… wait for Jaelle. Maybe she can explain better what's happened."

* * *

Aerie tripped in her hurry out the front door, getting her hands up just in time to prevent the floor from leaving its imprint on her face. It was dark, but her pale skin shone brightly in the moonlight. Getting into a crouch, she tried to get her breathing under control. She didn't want to stutter and stammer in front of her mother after all this time.

Everyday in Aerie's cage, she had thought about her. She remembered the songs her momma would sing, and the words she'd taught. Aerie had always blamed herself for being captured in the first place. Her mother had warned her the previous times that it was too dangerous to fly so far from the city… but the younger Aerie had always been restless. She had never regretted trying to save the boy… she knew from her words that momma would have done the same thing, and yet… Then, after Aerie had lost her wings there was a time when she would have given almost anything to fly again. She didn't care about the avariel or Faenya-Dail; she just wanted to go home so that she could be held in her arms once more.

A breeze caused Aerie's hair to fly back from her face, and it was accompanied by the beating of wings. Slowly the young avariel pulled herself up and raised her head. It was her, Fayanna. As beautiful as Aerie had remembered. She hadn't noticed the girl fall out the door and was standing a short distance away in the deserted street. Like Aerie, she had pale skin and long golden hair. But her eyes were golden, matching the hem of the long toga she wore. She stretched her wings… beautiful pure white wings, like a swans.

Tears streamed down Aerie's face. She felt no shame for that now, like she did on other occasions when she'd cried.

'Would she even recognize me now?' Aerie wondered. 'What should I say?' She began by taking a few steps, then she started to run.

"Mo… Momma!" The young elf cried.

Fayanna turned round just as Aerie ran into her, wrapping her arms around the older avariel. For a moment she was confused… she had no idea who this was. But as she looked into the girls wide blue eyes, eyes she hadn't seen since her daughter was but a child but remembered as if she'd seen them yesterday, the realization and tears set in.

"Aerie?" The woman cried. "It is you isn't it? My… my beautiful child…" Fayanna embraced her daughter. Her wings wrapped around her too, so that they covered the daughter like a shield.

Aerie felt the warmth of her mother's chest, listened to steady rhythm of Fayanna's heart which had helped her to sleep many nights as a child. The young avariel smiled. And for the first time in many years, she actually felt it.


	2. Chapter 2

"We… we'll just be a minute," Jaelle grinned sheepishly at the mothers. Five of them were sat around the fire place, including Invidae who was still bound to her chair. The general looked at her daughter and shook her head, whilst wearing an expression of complete loathing. "Eh… yeah," Jaelle hurriedly shut the door and turned to her fellow party members gathered in the hall. "Well… this is a surprise."

"For most people, I'm sure it would be," Tarant noted begrudgingly.

"All my life I have labored to escape that persons matriarchal tyranny," Edwin muttered to himself, and then raised an accusatory finger at Jaelle. "Damn you vile woman! This is all your fault! I have always said, females are nothing but trouble. If I had the power I would rid the world of your entire species!"

"And you see, you've caused Edwin to have one of his periods," said Tarant.

"This explains the readings," Jaelle went on as if she hadn't heard. "Multiple time-conduits… I had no idea the machine was even capable of such a thing. It's exceeded all expectations," she stated proudly.

"Never mind your asinine machine," Edwin was still pointing. "How do you propose to correct this catastrophe?"

"My machine is not asinine… in fact, it's extremely intelligent. It was just interacting with Imoen's addled brain that caused it to behave strangely."

"That's it," Imoen protested. "I'm fed up with being blamed for every little thing that goes wrong with the space-time continuum. Whose idea was it to let me pilot that thing? I mean c'mon… that's just asking for trouble. Any sensible person would never have let me touch it."

"Well… I wanted everyone to feel involved with what I was doing."

"Do you ever ask us if we want to get involved with your mad ideas?" Tarant rolled his eyes. "Anyway… I'm past caring whose fault it is. All we want to know is, can you fix it?"

"Of course I can fix it. You don't think I'd make a time machine and not build in a…" Jaelle looked at all her companion's faces, and noticed for the first time that one was missing. "Where's Aerie? She should be here."

"She did come in a few minutes ago," Jaheira explained. "She went upstairs right away with her mother."

"Ya' seem a bit upset by that," Imoen observed. "Really, I'd never seen her happier. You should be pleased."

"I am glad for her," Jaheira stared into space. "It is just… I was going to teach her how to beat a man unconscious with a broom handle tonight."

"Awww," Edwin sounded sarcastically. "Do not worry. It is just that, she has her real mummy here now… she is bound to forget all about you." Jaheira's eyes shot arrows at the wizard, but the very observant could see that she was envious and somewhat troubled.

"Well she really has to know," Jaelle went on. "You see…"

"Hang on there Jaelle," Tarant brought about a pause. "Whatever you're about to say I'm going to have to insist you keep it simple."

"How simple?"

"Simple enough for Jaheira to understand."

"Oh dear," the raven haired woman had to think very hard to get down to 'Jaheira's' level, while the druid continued shooting arrows between the two men in the hall. "Okay, I've got it… It's like this. The machine has a control crystal, and what it does is, just before it transports any matter or energy it paints a very lifelike portrait of exactly what the space-time continuum is like."

"Right… I think you're losing her."

"Quit rattling your bone-box berk, and let me finish. You see, all I've got to do is press the reset button and everything will be returned to exactly the way it was before the machine was activated. In this way I never had to worry about paradoxes or anything like that."

"That's all you have to do? Press a button?"

"Yup."

"Well what the bloody hells are you waiting for?" Said Edwin.

"Me? I'm not waiting for anything," Jaelle sighed. "If it was just me I had to think about I'd have sent the general back right away. But… well, I suspect Aerie at least would like to have more time."

"Me too," said Imoen. "I've never known a thing about my mother… this'll be my only chance. She looks… interesting."

"Imoen, she looks and smells like what she is," Tarant said. "An illiterate bar-room wench. All breasts and no brain… guess which of those you've inherited."

"You just can't stand the thought of anyone having any reason to be happy can you?" Imoen shook her head bitterly. "You figure because you're a miserable sod all the time, that gives you the right to make everyone around you feel the same."

Jaelle coughed to get their attention. "There are a few more things you all need to know," she said. "The crystal can only hold on to all that information so long. I figure in about three hours, the machine will reset automatically. Also, Im, if you're thinking of warning your mother about her future, I'm afraid it will do no good. Because we were attached to the machine, we were all caught in our own little bubble of time and space. So when it resets, we'll all remember what's happened. But as far as they're concerned nothing will have happened."

"I…" Imoen slumped against the wall. "Maybe it's for the best, right? I figure… if we've only got three hours to be together, there's no reason she needs to know anyway. We could spend that time being like, a proper family."

"Whatever," Tarant said. "All I wanted to do tonight was read my book, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't want to be disturbed again until this is all over."

"I just do not believe you. You'd rather spend this time reading a book than talking to your mother? Are you absolutely sure you got your soul back?"

"I don't know anything about that woman. What exactly will I have to say to her? 'I'm sorry, you're dead'?"

"What? You've nothing you'd like to ask? You wouldn't want to find out where you came from?"

"Nope… and gods no."

"'Kay, fine. I just have another question… is there any chance Irenicus got it all wrong? 'Cause I don't think we're related."

"For once, we agree on something."

* * *

"Th-this is my room, where… where I… sleep," Aerie showed her mother around.

"You still have your room in Faenya-Dail," Fayanna said. "I've always kept it exactly as it was when you left. Even after the council called off the search and… pronounced you dead."

"You kept my room?" Aerie grinned. "Th-that's a cliché momma… but I'll forgive you. Heh, the-the others sometimes say I'm a hopeless romantic. Now I know where I get it from."

"I never gave up hoping for you to return, if you'll forgive that cliché as well," Fayanna smiled and held her daughters hands.

"I…" Aerie looked at her guiltily. "There… was a time when I almost did. B-but… I got it back, in the end."

"Aerie… what happened to you? What… what happened to your wings?"

"I…" the young avariel struggled to say anything. Initially they'd been so overjoyed to see each other. But, this was bound to have come up eventually. Even so, Aerie didn't want to talk about it now. She didn't want the first conversation they had in years to be about the brutality of the slavers, or the violence and abuse that constantly went on behind the scenes at the circus. "I lost them momma… I-I'm sorry…" she wept.

"It… does not matter to me, child," Fayanna assured her. "It is just… I suppose there is much we need to tell each other."

"I know… and, I promise, I will tell you everything. But… not now. I w-want us to spend time together like we used to… there are so many things I have to show you."

"I understand," Fayanna bowed slightly. She began to examine the things in Aerie's room, hoping to gain an insight into what her daughter's life was now like. "All these books are yours?" She nodded to the numerous texts stacked neatly on the shelves.

"Y-yes," Aerie nodded happily. "There wasn't very much to read in the circus, b-but now I read whatever I can find. I-I know that stories aren't what life is really like, but… sometimes I need a place to… to go… to…" her mother gave her a puzzled glance mixed with motherly concern. "I mean… most people do, I'm sure."

"You did always like to read," the older avariel recalled. "I remember your favorite story, the one you always wanted me to read to you. The one about the brave little hatchling…"

"Momma…" Aerie's face flushed. "T-that's a children's story. I don't read that kind of thing anymore…. N-not… not much anyway," she hopped to the shelves and removed a book at random. "Ah… th-this is one of my favorites. It's a collection of many stories… It's from the east… Kara-Tur… I-I've become varly good at learning new languages. W-well I… I had to teach myself to speak the common tongue..."

Indeed, the avariel had been isolated for many centuries, and most did not speak what people's elsewhere considered the common tongue including Fayanna. Fortunately she was an accomplished sage within her community and was able to communicate via a tongues spell. She could only imagine how confusing it must have been for her young daughter when she first found herself here.

"Konjaku monogatari," Aerie read off the cover of her book. "That's… 'Tales of Times Now Past'… Th-this… this was a gift from Yoshimo, shortly before he… well, that's a long story as well. But… a lot of the stories are very beautiful," the young avariel sunk her head sadly. "There are so many beautiful things… I-I wish I could show them all to you."

"I am sure there are," Fayanna found a window and gazed across the rooftops of the human city. "I… never realized how big their cities were."

"Yes," Aerie laughed. "The world's a much bigger place than it looks from Faenya-Dail."

"I find it… unsettling," the older elf commented. "So many sounds… voices… a very strange smell."

"That's the river," Aerie explained. "You… get used to it. Humans live… very differently to elves. I mean that… e-even just walking down this street, you'll find all kinds of people who all view the world in a different way. It is frightening sometimes… but, sometimes, i-it's exciting as well." Fearing she might be losing her mother by talking about things Fayanna obviously had no experience of, Aerie decided to steer the conversation in a new direction. Bring it back to way things had been. "I… I still draw and paint," she said, putting the book down and fetching some rolled up parchments. "I mean… I started again recently. I know I'm… a little out of practice. I… tried to draw one of you… but, it was hard just working from memories. I could never get it right."

"Very… interesting," Fayanna commented as she turned through the sheets. She had seen some of the faces downstairs, but she didn't recognize any of the places. "What is this?"

"That… that's the throne of Bhaal. You should… probably just go on to the next one. Er… y-yes, t-that's a view of Ust Natha…"

"Drow?" Fayanna almost spat the word. The animosity between the two peoples ran deep. The avariel were great believers in equality and all kinds of freedom, at least most were, but no people in all the realms had become a greater symbol for tyranny and oppression than the drow.

"I-I've… been all kinds of places."

"So I see."

"Really… n-not all the drow I've met have been that bad. I-it's just that…" Aerie held her tongue. A discussion on society in the underdark wasn't what she wanted either. Besides, it had been a long time before she'd questioned what she'd been taught about drow in school and conceded that maybe not all drow were bad people who wanted to kill and enslave the rest of the world. She really wasn't qualified to try convincing other people.

"What is it that you do now?" Fayanna asked.

"I'm… well, I'm a witch," Aerie explained. "Mostly I use magic to help and heal people… Quayle taught me spells and to pray to Baervar…"

"Baervar?"

Aerie gulped. This was another matter she had hoped to avoid. "Baervar is… is the god I pray to now."

"And… what of Aerdrie? You… have not abandoned your devotion to our gods… have you?"

"I-I've," Aerie shuffled uneasily. "I've never forgotten anything you taught me, momma. And… you taught me that all people should be free to be-believe and worship as they want. And that… they should all be treated with respect even if their beliefs differ from your own. This… this is what I've chosen."

"You… are right of course. Freedom is what our people stand for… or did once," Fayanna smiled for her daughter. "I am just surprised. Still… it is not as if you are sacrificing babies. You're not are you?"

"No. B-Baervar is very much against that sort of thing," Aerie was relieved to say.

"You… have weapons here," the older avariel noted the presence of some staves, shields and maces tucked into a corner.

"There… there is lot of danger in what I do."

"I had guessed."

"B-but, you don't have to worry about me. I've… a lot of magic to defend myself with, and… J-Jaheira is teaching me to fight with hands and weapons. And I-I help a lot of people."

"You always wanted to protect others," Fayanna sighed. "But again, I am surprised. You never fought once when you were a girl."

"Well… that's, not actually true," Aerie grinned. "Remember that boy with dark red hair? He always used to bully the other children and one time I… I slapped him… there was a… a bit of a fight. No-one was that badly hurt, and I-I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"I see," Fayanna whispered. "It seems… there is much about you I did not know."

* * *

"I made supper," Cara, Edwin's frail old mother, struggled to haul in the large bowls she had prepared. "It is pea soup and bacon. I hoped you all like it. Little Eddie always liked it."

"What? What was that?" Edwin's head shot round to her. "Are you trying to me what I like? Now you listen to me, you malingering harlot, you will refrain from referring to me as 'Little Eddie'. I happen to be a grown up now, and as such, you can never again force me to eat any more of your revolting gruel."

"Well, this… is nice," Imoen said. Next to her, Jess downed another tankard of cheap ale in one long slurp, and then let out a loud burp that any dwarven miner would have been proud of.

"'Scuse me," she said.

Everyone had now gathered around the kitchen table, minus Tarant, Aerie and Fayanna. Talindra, the ranger from Evereska, had also vanished. Jaelle was engaged in a pretty intense staring with Invidae. Jaheira and her mother, whose name was Shandra, but no-one knew that because she insisted on being called 'milady' and only referring to anyone not a lord or lady as 'ill-bred peasants' or 'churls' if she liked them, scrutinized each other carefully. And with the theatrics between Edwin and his mother, the atmosphere wasn't really 'nice' at all.

"Soo…" Jess drawled. "Guess it's all true then. Prob'ly seems kinda strange, considering what I do… but ah've never thought 'bout kids. Don't really know what kinda things t'say. Guess maybe ah'll learn, right?"

"Er… right," Imoen tried to smile. She felt guilty… she felt that she should really try to do something to ensure Jess avoided her fate. But telling her anything would do no good, she wouldn't remember it. Besides, even if there was anything Imoen could do, it could result in her not having been born. But wasn't that just selfish? It was putting her own life above this person's. On the other hand, who knows what small impact Imoen had on the world around her? Maybe if she hadn't been around Sarevok just might conceivably have killed Tarant and plunged the Sword Coast into a war, resulting in thousands of deaths. Or maybe Gorion will have saved another Bhaalspawn who turned out to be far worse than any of them. Then there was all that paradox stuff… it was all too much to think about. Imoen just didn't want to try. But she wanted to be happy, and she wanted her mother to be happy, and telling her mother she would be dead in a few years probably wasn't going to achieve that.

"You gotta boyfriend?" Jess suddenly interrupted Imoen's flow.

"Huh?" The young mage blushed. "That's… kinda personal…"

"Well ah'm yer mum ain't I? That's the kinda thing mum's like t'know I reckon. Anyway, I can tell by t'way ye've avoided answering that ya' haven't. Why not? Ya' not a bad lookin' gal. Not much on top… but that ain't always everythin'."

"What?" Imoen's face went redder.

"Maybe y'like girls. That's alright, we got a few like that in the mermaid."

"No," and redder. "No I don't… like girls. Not like that."

"You do hug Aerie a lot," Edwin commented.

"Shut up Edwin. You worm," Imoen shook her head. "This is all wrong. You're not supposed to say anything about my breasts, or… my lack thereof. You're supposed to deny that boys even exist and just ask me, like about how well I'm doing in school and stuff."

"'Fraid I don't know much 'bout schooling," Jess said in way which made it clear she regretted that fact. "But… if it be men yer after, that's some'ink I know how t'help with."

"I can help you show her some techniques if you like," Edwin grinned. Although, judging by the looks he got, it really wasn't a good idea to be chauvinistic while he was the only male present.

"I've just always wanted to enjoy life too much to have a boyfriend," Imoen slitted her eyes towards the 'man'.

"I get that," Jess grinned. "'Parently though, I din't 'ave the right idea. Oh, not that Ah'm going t'regret it, I'm sure."

"It is interesting," Imoen diverted Jess quickly. "You… working in a tavern n'all. I used to work at an Inn in Candlekeep. Well, not work so much, if I could help it. But, y'know, Inn's and Tavern's are… quite similar."

"Candlekeep? That t'place wi'all the books n'stuff. Heh, can't imagine nothing there being like the Blushing Mermaid."

"No... I never slept with anyone," that came out of Imoen's mouth, and she immediately felt it was quite the wrong thing to say but pressed on regardless. "I… I mean, apart from this one time I was going through a customers things and he came in, so I hid under the blankets. He was so drunk he didn't me… I got outta there real quick though."

"Ya think ah'm a whore, right?"

"No…"

"Y'do. And ya' right, it's what I am. And… ye're a dumb lazy girl that's never had t'work fer a thing in her life. And ye like t'go round pretending t'be all rough n' working class, cos' ya' reckon it's fun. Well, let me tell 'ya, it ain't. I figure, ya'll 'ave learnt some reading if ya' lived in that place, right?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I mean everyone reads…"

"Nope. Not 'everyone'. I don't. Never gotta a chance t'learn… never gotta chance t'learn much of anything. 'N I ain't strong or quick like some… not a whole lot I can do t'get by in this world. But ah've taken what I do 'ave and do the best I damn can."

Imoen sagged. This really wasn't going the way it was supposed to go at all. "S-sorry," she stuttered.

"No, ah'm sorry. Look, I don't enjoy what I do, it just I ain't got nothing else. Guess ah'm not the kinda mum ye'wanted, right?"

"I just wished for you to be here," Imoen said softly. "That's all I wanted."

"Ye're a nice girl, I can see that. But I can see ye're let down. But, ah'll tell this about ya' old mum… she weren't no fool."

"Huh?"

"Don't know what's gonna happen t'me, but I figure ah'm not around or all this wouldn't be such a shock t'ye. And since ya' had to make time get all moved around t'bring me 'ere, ah'm guessing t'worst."

"I… you…" Imoen had to admit, she'd dismissed Jess as not being that bright. Clearly though, the woman had smarts. All that time in a tavern dealing with customers… she must have learnt to read people.

"Don't try'n tell me what happens… I don't wanna know."

"Why not?"

"Like I said… ye're a lazy little slag I reckon… but ye've a good caring heart, and you got learning. I figure it don't matter what happens t'me now. I ain't had much of a life, but, 'long as some good comes out of it, it will 'ave been worth it."

Imoen fought back her tears. Damn, if she'd known how important education was, she'll have actually listened to the monks and not spent all her time in the library looking for all the naughty books that she was too young to read.

"Don't be sad," Jess said. "Ah'm okay with it, really. What I will say though is, ya' had better not waste what ye've been given. Ya' better buckle down n' try your best, 'cos if ye don't, ah'll be coming back t'haunt ya."

"I'd…" Imoen wiped her tears and forced a smile. "Mum, I'd like to hug you, if that's okay."

"I guess… not gonna get another chance, are we?"

As the two wrapped their arms around each other in a warm, heartfelt embrace, Edwin started looking around for a bucket.

"Eddie," Cara put an arm on him. "Why are you always so cruel?"

"Shut up woman," the wizard spat. "I will not be interrogated by you."

"I've always tried my best for you," the old woman cried. "But… to see you've turned out like this. Somehow, I've failed as a mother."

"Yes. Yes you have. And as a wife as I recall, and… well, let us face the facts, your life was a history of failures."

"Was? I'm not…"

"Regretfully, no. You're still somewhere in Thay, every day preparing enough pea and bacon soup to fuel a military campaign across this entire continent. But I am not there to eat it."

"But why?" Cara wailed. "Where did I go wrong? I thought I did everything…"

"Oh, Mother, where you went wrong was allowing me to escape the prison of your wretched womb," Edwin chuckled. "But if you want specific pointers for after that… let's see… when you and daddy were having your little rows, you could have damn well left me out of it. Oh, and it was Noke boots I wanted… you brought me some cheap imitation brand. Have you any idea how much others laughed at me? Well I will show… I will show them all!"

"I'm so sorry!" Cara screeched and buried her head in the table, sobbing loudly.

"You see? Do you all see that? This is what I had to put up with every single day!"

"Gee… I wonder why," Imoen said sarcastically.

"That is it! I am putting an end to this right now!" Edwin unsheathed his dagger and lunged for Cara's back.

Jaheira had seen it coming though. The priests of Ilmater had given her a spell to use every time Edwin got out of line, which she uttered now. The effect was instantaneous, paralyzing pain shooting to every part of his body, so that as soon as he leapt from his chair with his arm outstretched, the wizard simply collapsed sideways like a felled tree. Apart from Aerie, who was rather inclined to feel strongly against inflicting pain on anyone unable to fight back even if they were a dangerous megalomaniac, most of the party enjoyed it whenever that happened.

"It won't have worked anyway Edwin," Jaelle said. "The machine will put everything back the way it was, so she'll still be alive."

The wizard was in too much agony to articulate a response, but it would probably have just been 'Damn you all' anyway.

* * *

Tarant sat down in his darkened little room with his dark and morbid little book. With the others all occupied, maybe now he'll get some peace and quiet. Of course, it was not to be.

"Would you mind not standing in my light?" He said. "I am trying to read," he looked up and for the first time met the eyes of Talindra, the elven ranger who was, by process of elimination, his mother.

"You are… my son?" She asked, still not quite believing it.

"Well… in terms of genealogy, I suppose."

"Then I am confused… why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I know its bad form to answer a question with another question, but why do you care? That's all in the future, for you."

"Is it? I am led to believe that something is very wrong with my future. If I have made any mistakes, whatever it is that's wrong, then perhaps if you tell me now I can go back and put it right."

"No… Jaelle tells me when you go back you won't remember a thing."

"Then… perhaps the gods have allowed this to happen. Perhaps this is a chance for you to clear your mind."

Tarant wondered if all mothers were so presumptuous. Sure, if he thought really hard then maybe there were times as a child when he regretted having no kind of mother figure to turn to. But there was never any point in thinking about how things could have been different. You got used to it. You got by. This was the life he knew, and he had no interest in changing it. He wasn't very happy, but that was normal. It was normal for him to be lonely, even while a group of people were sat a few rooms away. They'd all disappear and go their own ways eventually anyway. And it wasn't as if he could blame her for being dead. Really not much she could do about that.

"We have nothing to talk about," he said.

"Truly? You have nothing you wish to ask or say? If I were in your position, I would not waste this opportunity."

"Fine," Tarant slammed the book down. "You want to be a mother do you? Well this is what it's like… first, childhood. It starts with endless crying and screaming and you're never allowed to sleep. Then, when he's a little older, your son will start having all his friends round to tear up your home and destroy all your nice things. And then, just when you think you're going to die from exhaustion, he'll become a teenager. He'll start telling you that all your generation were wrong and stupid. He'll grow his hair long, start getting tattoos and piercings because he believes its being rebellious and different, despite the fact that thousands of others have had exactly the same boring idea. He'll then leave you to go live in a caravan with a gypsy girl he got pregnant and her extended family. You find yourself alone and miserable, clinging to the slim hope that one day he'll return to have you committed into care. And that's what it's like to be a parent. Feel damn grateful it won't happen to you."

"And what about love?"

"Please. I just ate."

"You don't think that a parent would do anything to see their children grow and be happy, no matter what it is they go through?"

Tarant shook his head. Why were people so stupid? He wanted to be alone. How much clearer could he make it? Perhaps if he just ignored her she would get bored and go away. He continued to read his book for the next five minutes. When he looked up he saw she hadn't moved.

"I am not going to leave until you talk to me," she said.

* * *

"I do not believe a word of this," Shandra said, back in the kitchen. "No, this is some kind of trick, though I know not what you all hope to gain by it. And, whoever you are," she said to Jaheira. "You look nothing like my daughter. You look like some lazy druid."

"I am a l… druid," Jaheira answered. "And, do you even know what your daughter looks like? When was it you last saw her?"

"Two nights ago, I came into her room. She was asleep, and, I was on my way to meet a diplomat from Turm."

"Of course," Jaheira spoke bitterly. "You would never have thought to stay and spend time with her… I was raised by the servants."

"Not that it is any of your business," the noblewoman snorted. "But I do regret that I am not at home more often. But… these are volatile times and I must work doubly hard to ensure that she has a future. I do not suppose a woman such as you would have a family of her own, so you would have no idea how hard it is."

"You… you arrogant bitch!" Jaheira wanted to strangle her, but as usual she regained self control just before she could do anything she might regret. Unfortunately, with all that pride and arrogance, Jaheira had to admit that there was a lot of herself in this woman. Could it be true though? She had always felt that her parents were never around because they did not care for her at all, but was it just that wanted her life to be secure? They were indeed volatile times, and ultimately rebels would destroy their home and leave Jaheira orphaned and alone… perhaps she could sort out her feelings now.

"Mother," she said. "I… I am sorry."

"If you are my daughter," Shandra groaned. "You would know to sit up straight at the dinner table. And, for heaven's sake, use a knife and a fork when you eat."

"I-I am sorry…"

"And do not stutter. It does not become you."

Jaheira slumped back into her chair. It seemed there was little chance of them bonding, tonight or on any other night. The woman was a bitch. Jaheira hoped she was never like that to anyone.

"Were you not working in a brothel?" At the other end of the table, Invidae finally showed an interest in her daughter.

"It wasn't really a brothel… not in that sense," Jaelle explained.

"That's right. The Brothel of Slating Intellectual Lusts, wasn't it? I did go there, once."

"Oh… well I'm glad I missed you."

"You were training to become a sensate," Invidae scoffed. "I suppose you abandoned that idea as well, just like almost everything else."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that your life has always followed the same pattern. Hardly anything you start ever gets finished, does it? I remember… you promised to kill me. But you couldn't even see that through could you?" Whenever Invidae spoke her words were laced with menace. Even if she just said 'how are you', you'd be on your best guard. "Or could you? I wonder how many years in the future I am."

"A lot." Jaelle informed her.

"Indeed… and your promise to kill me? Did you fulfil it? Tell me you have, and maybe then I will find some respect for you. Maybe then I will see you as more than just a girl."

"I'm not like you mother. I don't believe every problem can be solved by throwing missiles at it. Although I have always been very tempted to make an exception in your case…"

"No… you solve all your problems by running away to… to whatever backward world this is."

"I'm not running from you," Jaelle wished she believed that. "I explore… it's a vast cosmos and there are always new things to discover, even in 'backward' places like this."

"No? Well then tell me, daughter, all this 'love' and 'compassion' you value so much… what kind of weapons are these?" Invidae taunted. "How will they protect you?"

"Protect me from what?"

Invidae just laughed. "Tell me, did I ever instruct you that, when being tied, it's always a good idea to tense your muscles… then later on you can relax, and with luck, you might just… slip free…"

Jaelle's eyes widened with horror when Invidae lifted her hands, no longer bonded together by the ropes. Everyone in the room looked round, and there was a moment when no-one was really sure what was happening.

Then the general sprung into action. She tore herself free from the chair and launched the object at Jaheira, having deemed the druid as her greatest threat. Invidae then rolled across the floor, took hold of the dagger Edwin had dropped, then grabbed and lifted Jess by the hair placing the blade against the frightened barmaid's throat.

"Everyone stay still," the general ordered. "Or, I will tear this one apart."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jaelle's mother is a rather hammy cliche villain really... lot's of fantasy stories revolve around father/son conflicts, so I thought changing to a mother/daughter conflict would be a really dramatic twist :)_

* * *

Imoen was the first to react, ripping out a wand of magic missile she kept tucked into her belt. Invidae responded instantly by pressing the dagger deeper into Jess' throat drawing a thin line of blood from the woman who just gurgled helplessly. 

The young mage knew a single missile to the head could knock the general unconscious instantly, maybe even kill. But, even the slightest jerk would mean hitting her mother instead.

"The woman is bluffing," Shandra stood up. "Besides, even if she were to escape this place, where exactly would she go?"

"I have to agree," Jaheira stared at Invidae whilst pulling a nasty splinter from her neck. "This is pointless. Release the woman at once!"

"It remains to be seen if this is pointless," the general grinned. "As to where I would go… I'll be honest, I haven't thought that far ahead yet… but it will come. In the meantime I suggest no-one move or try to call for any help. Unless of course," she flashed her smile at Imoen. "You would like your final memory of your dear sweet old mother to be seeing her gutted from head to toe."

Imoen held the wand pointed at the generals head, undecided if she could risk it or not.

"Believe me, she's not bluffing," Jaelle said.

"What are you waiting for?" Edwin butted in with his contribution. "Just do it."

"B-but…" Imoen stuttered. "I might hit her…"

"What difference does it make? She is dead anyway! For once in your wretched existence, listen to the grey matter allegedly inside your head."

"Ack… the… th'weasly little twerp is right," Jess said between gasps.

"Of course I am," Edwin rolled his eyes. "Thank you for acknowledging it."

"Look… y'can't let this damn madwoman get out," Jess sounded a lot braver than she looked. Of course, it was one thing to say you could accept death when it comes; it was another when death was holding you hostage and promising to make it slow and painful.

Imoen looked into the eyes of the desperate, frightened woman as the tears started to swell. Logically, maybe Edwin was right. The woman had already died more than twenty years ago. But, the woman in question was her mother. No, Invidae was right. This was the first time Imoen and Jess would ever meet, and the red-head couldn't live with seeing her in so much pain.

"I… I can't…" she said, and the wand tumbled uselessly to the floor.

"Good," Invidae said. "Now, all of you surrender your weapons."

The others reluctantly followed Imoen's lead. Next, the general ordered them to tie each other with whatever rope and bits of cloth were in the room. She tied Jess herself before checking everyone to ensure they really were bound tight. By this time she was holding a loaded crossbow she'd found in a drawer. Tarant had a tendency to leave weapons all over the place which was useful in some crises but regrettable now.

"You see, my daughter," Invidae said as she tied Jaelle's arms behind her back. "Compassion is a weakness. You said yourself… once the wench is returned through time by your machine she would still live. But, because you could not bear to see her suffering in the present you have given the advantage to me."

"Is that the only reason for all this?" Jaelle asked skeptically. "To prove a point?" Invidae merely grinned and tugged tightly on the rope, eliciting a small yelp from her daughter.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us all into," Edwin remarked towards Imoen. Everyone was sat on their knees with their wrists tied to their ankles. In the circumstances, Imoen decided it was best to say nothing.

"Edwin," Cara had never stopped sobbing. "Why do you never go places where you can meet nice people?"

"Because, you old bat, people do not succeed in life by learning to be nice. They succeed through being ruthless bastards prepared to sell their own mothers into slavery…"

"What are you saying?"

"What? Oh…of course, it hasn't quite happened yet. Forget I said anything."

"Listen," Jaheira whispered. "If Jaelle spoke truly, then the machine will send everyone back whence they came in just over an hour. All we have to do is stall her until then." Shandra immediately snorted, earning another glare from her daughter. "What? What was that snort for?"

"An hour you say?" Shandra said. "It just seems to me that, now we are all disarmed and helpless, she no longer has any reason to keep any of us alive."

"Th'snobs right," Jess said. "Don't get me wrong… ah'm glad ya' didn't let me get cut up," she looked consolingly at Imoen. "But, this woman's mad y'see. She ain't gonna care what happens t'any of us now."

"Edwin!" Cara wailed. "Please do something! I don't want to die…"

"Oh, there you are going on about what 'you' want," Edwin spat. "How about thinking of what 'I' want for a change?"

"Please… you don't really hate me that much do you?" Cara placed her head across the wizards shoulder.

"Alright… fine," Edwin sighed. "This is an expensive robe. I don't want it soaked. I have an idea."

"Huh?" Imoen raised one of her thin eyebrows. "What ya' gonna do?"

"Don't worry… she's no better than any common thug. I know how to handle such people. You just have to speak to them in the right way… leave it to me," The wizard wiggled towards where Invidae now sat considering her next move. No-one attempted to stop him, all curious to see how this turned out.

"Listen you," Edwin puffed out his chest and spoke in a deep voice. "I suppose you think you're really bad, waving your little weapon around. Well, you are nothing compared to me."

"Truly?" Invidae stood up and looked down on him. So far, he only seemed to be amusing her.

"Let me tell you something… all this violent behavior you exhibit is so predictable. True dominance however, is established through crippling the minds of other people. To cause them to question the purpose and meaning of their lives, and then, while they are reeling with existential doubt, I step in with a list of easy answers and assume complete control. So, ask yourself, which of us is the truly bad person here?"

"Hmmm…" Invidae didn't think about it for very long before delivering a sharp knee to Edwin's jaw, sending the wizard sliding across the room on his back and crashing through the table legs.

"N-now," he mumbled as he spat out a tooth. "There's no need to get angry because you don't know the answer."

"Nice one Eddie," Imoen grinned. "I think you really had her on the ropes for a second there." Her moment of happiness was cut short when she found herself under Invidae's shadow. The mage looked up to see the woman holding what looked like a gag between her hands.

"I have decided what I'm going to do," the general announced.

* * *

"What is wrong?" Talindra sighed as Tarant finally broke off the staring contest they'd been engaged in for some time.

"I heard a crash," he explained.

"I'm sure someone probably just had an accident."

"Maybe… but I should go and check on the others."

"Is just an excuse to get away from me, or are you genuinely concerned?" Talindra smiled slightly, believing she might have found an avenue through which she might reach him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I wish to know… do you feel a thing for anyone? Your sister, or the blonde girl… would it matter to you if anything were to happen to them?"

"They…" Tarant hesitated, a mannerism he clearly was not used to. "They have certain skills and qualities which would be difficult to replace."

"So it's only pragmatism is it?"

"Like I said."

"You have my eyes."

"What?" Tarant looked around. Well, yes, her eyes were the same shade of green as his but… "What has that got to do with anything?"

"I don't know if it's just vanity, but I've spent a lot of time in the past examining my own reflection. I can see the truth inside… I believe I understand now."

"Well, I'd love to stay and listen to your revelations, but…"

"You are a coward."

Tarant stopped dead at the door. No one, man or woman, had ever said such a thing to him and gotten away with it. He turned around to regard her in a similar way to how Jaelle sometimes regarded tiny creatures in her device for making small things look bigger. Fascinated in some ways, but thinking about what it would take to wipe them all out.

"I think," Talindra went on. "That you are afraid to allow yourself to feel. You're afraid that if you do, you might get hurt. You are cowardly, and selfish as well."

"Fascinating analysis," Tarant said. "If you knew anything about me, you'd know that those around me do tend to get hurt. I keep others at a distance because of this, yet it's selfish somehow?"

"I am sure others are aware of the dangers they face, yet they remain. Do you never question why that is?"

"Their choice," Tarant shrugged.

"Perhaps they believe like I do, or at least I hope, that there is good inside you and someday you will embrace it even if they have to suffer until then. The problem is, you are unwilling to make the effort for them as you're only worried about how you will feel inside if anything were to happen to them."

The half-elf knew he'd been backed into a corner. He could either say he couldn't care less about anyone else, which he had to admit wasn't wholly true. He had… grown accustomed to his companions and would feel somewhat empty if they were to go even if he believed it was inevitable. The alternative was to admit he had some feelings, which just wasn't very him. Damn, he needed to smoke.

* * *

There was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Mmmmmm…mmmm…" was the answer.

Another knock, followed by Aerie softly calling, "h-hello?"

"MmmmMMmmmMMM!" Answered the chorus. The door slowly swung open.

"I-I just wanted to see if there was anything to eat," the avariel stepped in then gasped. Everyone was spread out on the floor, tied and gagged. "What… what happened?" She asked as she ran and pulled the cloth from Jaheira's mouth.

"Invidae escaped," the druid explained. "She has taken Jaelle and Imoen."

"Where?" Aerie asked. Jaheira looked at her disappointedly. Of course, it didn't take many guesses. "W-why'd she take Imoen?"

"Some kind of insurance, I would presume. Now, if your curiosity is satisfied, would mind very much untying… what? Where are you going child?!"

Aerie was already running towards the yard. She was only stopped by Fayanna gently taking hold of her arm.

"Momma," the young avariel spun around slightly puzzled. She recognized the fear and concern on her mothers face, but Aerie herself was determined. "My… my friends might be hurt… or worse. I-I have to go… there may not be much time."

"It's dangerous," Fayanna said.

"I know, but… I have to go," Aerie smiled but didn't lose any of her determination. She pulled away. Fayanna lost her grasp and had to let go. "Please help them," the young elf nodded to her other friends tied to the floor.

"Wait!" Jaheira shouted as the young elf disappeared. "Impetuous girl," she then muttered.

"Yes," Fayanna found herself staring blankly at the space her daughter had just been.

* * *

Imoen found herself staring into a much more open space. Invidae had led her and Jaelle outside to the shed, where Jaelle's Time Machine was still humming away. The general had secured the two hostages to a beam and proceeded to start fiddling with all her daughter's toys. Imoen didn't know exactly what she'd been doing, but the shed was… well she couldn't see all of it. The walls had faded far into the distance.

"What's happening?" The red head whispered over her shoulder.

"She's tampering with the system I designed for the dimensional collapse of the singularity," Jaelle explained.

"Ah, yeah, of course. I should have known that," Imoen shook her head. Really, it was so obvious. But then, a genuine thought did manage to make itself heard in her mind. "Hey, didn't Edwin say something very bad would happen if that thing became unstable?"

"Everything you know crushed to the size of a single atom… that's pretty bad."

"How bigs an atom?"

"Tiny," Jaelle sighed. She really hated having to keep explaining things. "Even tinier than your brain, impossible though that seems."

"Well, I'm sorry I haven't read every single book ever written…"

"You've never read any books."

"Alright, whose genius idea was it to build a Time Machine and leave it lying around the garden shed unprotected? And why're ya' being so moody with me anyway?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Certain death just tends to make me a little out of sorts, okay?"

"Fair enough. No one likes being killed, but there's no point in yelling at me about it is there?"

"Sorry," Jaelle thought that perhaps… perhaps that was a little of 'her' coming out. If so, it had to stop right away. "Anyway, we're alright. The field seems stable, for now."

"She knows what she's doing then?"

"I'm afraid it seems that way."

"Who do you think provided the resources for Jaelle to carry out her research back home?" Invidae turned away from her work, apparently done for the time being. "I did. I saw to it she was always provided with everything she needed… and learnt much myself in the process."

"You only wanted me to make weapons," Jaelle noted bitterly.

"Indeed. And now, at last, you have made me the ultimate weapon," The general grinned. "Control over time itself. I could crush all resistance before it has even started… not even the gods possess such power."

"That's what Edwin said!" Imoen let her jaw hang open in mock outrage. "You're just stealing all his ideas aren't you?"

"Does this one ever shut up?" Invidae asked as she circled towards the red head.

"Of course she does," Jaelle said a little desperately. Invidae was twitching at her weapons. "Imoen, for heaven's sake, shut up."

"So what d'ya want?" The young mage went on, ignoring Jaelle's warning. "I suppose you want all the kings and rulers of the world to tremble and kneel before you… something like that right?"

"You are very shrewd aren't you?" The general smiled. "I may have a place for you in my New World Order."

"Yeah? What as… just, out of interest…"

In one movement Invidae's short sword slid from its sheath and had its tip pointing hovering just between Imoen's eyes. "An example, of course," she said pulling back a little for the thrust. "I only kept you alive in case Jaelle tried to deceive me. Now I am confident I can master the machine on my own, you have no further use."

"Hey… h-how about just leaving us to the sharks or something?" The young mage quipped, but her eyes and sweat betrayed how terrified she really was. Like most people, she was only ever cocky up to a point. Now she was beginning to realize that Invidae can and would seriously hurt her, the girl's attitude started to change.

"I prefer the personal touch."

"Wait… I-I-I'm really not that shrewd at all… I expect I got it all wrong didn't I?"

"Coward. You disgust me. Face your death like a woman."

"That's right. I'm a coward… and even if I could get free I'm so weak I couldn't possibly pose a threat to you. So you see I'm really not worth killing at all."

"Compelling argument. But if I spared every weakling the world would soon be full of them. I'm afraid it just makes me want to kill you more."

"Pl-please," Imoen blubbed but by now it was obvious her pleas were useless. All she could do was buy herself a little more time as Invidae took sadistic pleasure out of hearing her beg. Looking into this woman's eyes she realized it couldn't be lust for power that motivated her, for there was nothing in her soul apart from pure hate.

"Leave her alone!" Jaelle called as she tried to twist herself around to see.

"You were wrong," Invidae said to Imoen. "What, in the name of the machine god, would I want with your pathetic little rock? Kings and Empires… They all become dust in the end. No. Jaelle, this is to be your punishment for defying me. You will watch, helpless, as I destroy this place you have chosen to call your home and everything in it. Starting with this very annoying little bi…"

Imoen shut her eyes hard, not wanting to see it coming at all. Seconds later, it emerged that her head was still attached. She had literally been saved by the bell.

"An intruder!" Invidae beamed. "Now the real games will begin. And you'll be pleased to know you've been right once today. You're not worth killing, yet."

Imoen couldn't begin to describe how relieved she was. Whoever it was, she was going to be extra specially nice to them from now on. When Invidae waved her hand over the crystal ball she'd setup earlier, Imoen saw it was Aerie who had saved her. Of course, the avariel spent all that time reading and so had an excellent sense of narrative. That was why she'd waited until the last possible second to come in.

The avariel didn't seem particularly in awe of her surroundings, that a small garden shed had suddenly become an immense field. Of course, she had to believe she'd seen tricks like this before. She scanned her surroundings and cautiously began to walk forward. It wasn't long before she picked up on the presence of a scrying device and started looking around for it. Her blue eyes were soon staring hard right at the three observers.

"She must be a mage of some power," Invidae said. She placed her hand on the ball and spoke. "Come no further or you'll be destroyed."

"I'm a healer," Aerie answered, her voice only slightly distorted by reverberation through the crystal ball. "I… only want to make sure they're alright."

"No harm has come to them. You have my word."

"W-with respect, ma'am, I've no reason to trust your word have I?"

"Very well," Invidae nodded to Imoen. "Speak."

"A…Aerie?" The red head said.

"Imoen…?" The elf's ears seemed to stand up suddenly.

"Listen to me Aerie… get a move on kid, we're waiting to be rescued here…"

"Satisfied?" The general interrupted. "Now turn back, if you value your own life and theirs."

"You… you will not hurt them," the avariel stated.

"Oh? Pray, tell me why."

"Because… you're a soldier, or so I was told, not… not an executioner. You can't kill someone who can't fight back."

This seemed to strike a chord with Invidae, at least for a moment. After considering the words for that amount of time she smirked. "You are as naïve as you look."

"Leave my friends alone!" Aerie demanded. "Come and fight me instead."

"What a strange girl. I can't quite work you out," the general took her hand away from the ball. "It's obvious she's no fighter," she said to her hostages. "She must just want to die. Yet I can see her fear… She knows who I am, yet she challenges me."

"Perhaps because, compassion is not a weakness?" Jaelle offered.

"Ridiculous."

"Really? Then also consider that perhaps Aerie is willing to risk her life because she knows we would do the same for her. Tell me, mother, were our situations reversed who would try to help you? Your own daughter certainly wouldn't. Your own soldiers didn't…"

"Explain!" Invidae surged forward, picking up the last four words as was intended.

"Your army is gone. They got fed up with the way you treated them and of fighting your pointless wars, and so they rose up and threw you off our world."

"No…?!"

"Well, okay, not throw exactly. They got their little army boots on and kicked you through the gate to Carceri. And, oh, how they danced, the little children of… hmpf," Invidae had her hand around Jaelle's throat, those eyes, full of hate, staring down at her daughter. She squeezed so hard it felt for a moment as if she were trying to absorb her child back into her body.

The general let go just as suddenly, her attention drawn to Imoen. She cupped the girls chin in her palm and scrutinized every aspect of her. "These people are backwards… but they could be taught," the general grinned. "I will raise a new army… but first…" She marched to the control box for Jaelle's Time Machine, used a fist to open a panel and removed the brightly glowing crystal.

"Is that…?" Imoen asked.

"The control crystal…" Jaelle said in disbelief. She had no idea Invidae could figure machines out so quickly.

"Knowing what I know, I see little reason to return to my own time as yet. One day, yes, but it will be to destroy our world forever," she threw the crystal to the ground and crushed it under her heel.

"Hang on," Imoen gasped. "Does this mean we can't send our mothers back? But that means…"

"Paradox, yes." Jaelle sighed.

"I'm still here though… I haven't poofed out of existence."

"Evidently not."

"Can you say something more useful?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any answers at the moment," Jaelle did seem remarkably calm however. As Invidae turned back to the ball and resumed her conversation with Aerie, she whispered to the redhead. "One thing I learned from mother's military tactics… always keep a reserve."

"Having thought it over," the general said to the avariel. "I've decided that cutting you down myself would be no better than cutting down any defenseless child. Nevertheless I admire your bravery, and so I intend to send you a gift." She took the ring and stood by the control panel, and the Time Machine came to life once more.

* * *

Much as Aerie would have liked to, she could really think no grounds for disputing anything Invidae had said. She was no fighter. The best she could hope was to distract the general from her plans long enough for other help to arrive.

She wasn't weak. That's what she kept telling people. Although it was herself she always needed to convince most of all. In her life as an adventurer she did suffer from a number of disadvantages. Since most people around her grew up on the ground and had no trouble, say, walking long distances and since she looked like them more or less, they assumed it should be the same for her. But in fact, her body wasn't made to endure that and she really had to struggle. Having the weight of a flying creature didn't often help her battles either. But it wasn't always a disadvantage. She didn't hit the floor as hard, and she did that a lot.

Really though, her record in battle was far from impressive. She was okay at casting her spells at enemies from a distance, but up close… even that bully she'd tried standing up to as a child had, in fact, beaten her very easily. One of these days, she was likely to lose more than just the fight. But, it was just not in her nature to do nothing while others were being threatened.

So, with a resigned sigh she plodded onwards, hands holding tightly onto the staff she'd picked up on the way. She wished she had a plan. The smart thing to do would have been to wait for the others to gather themselves and their weapons. But she'd felt right away that every second counted.

There was some humming and screeching in the air. It was far above her, and getting nearer. Her keen eyes soon found the object. It was some strange metal bird, moving very, very fast. Aerie could make out a glass roof and a tiny person wearing a helmet seated within the flying machine, which was diving towards her. There was a flash and a small metal tube detached itself from the bird's wing and started speeding ahead. Running seemed like a good idea. Not knowing what to expect, she started throwing every type of magical protection she could around herself before the tube struck the ground.

The ensuing fireball propelled her about forty feet. Through a combination of stoneskins and protection from fire her clothes and hair were a little singed but she survived intact. She retaliated as the machine shot overhead launching all kinds of arrows and missiles of her own but they had little impact on it. It easily out flew the last wave of missiles which almost pathetically petered out. The metal bird roared through the air far into the distance before starting to turn about.

"I'm sorry," Aerie whispered towards it. Or, more precisely, the person sat within. She regretted the necessity, but since she couldn't damage the machine she would have to try attacking its living component. She closed her eyes and began to chant as the bird of metal started its next dive.

Under the glass dome, the machines pilot was suddenly overwhelmed with images. Creatures of nightmare suddenly given form, snapping and slithering all around. They tried desperately to push them away, to free themselves… On the ground, the avariel opened her eyes and watched the craft spin out of control. The great bird spiraled downwards and with one final roar exploded.

Aerie ran towards the crater, through the thick clouds of smoke and displaced dirt which still fell through the air. She hoped there was a chance the person had survived. But when she saw the wreckage and the inferno she realized there was none and turned away sadly. She had never seen the persons face, but that didn't make the knowledge that she'd killed any easier. The avariel had to tell herself not to dwell on it. She still had to help her friends.

A fist to the face soon halted that scheme. She was knocked to the floor. Before she could even lift her head, she felt a boot bury itself into her side before finally a hand grabbed her long hair and lifted the head for her. Aerie was surrounded by perhaps a dozen figures, two of whom lifted her to her feet. While she couldn't have presently managed that on her own, she didn't feel particularly grateful. Their leader strolled through the smoke in the sensual manner that only one type of creature in the realms makes a habit of in situations like this.

"Ibbil," said the priestess of Lloth.

* * *

Drow. Symbols of terror and tyranny throughout the realms, now suddenly reduced to being Invidae's playthings. Jaelle would like to have believed that the chances of someone like her mother turning up and taking possession of her Time Machine were small and that she was just very unlucky. But she realized now that much power in anyone's hands was dangerous. She had just wanted to learn. But Jaheira was right. She hadn't given any thought to the consequences. She couldn't just tell herself that her intentions were good and it was only people like Invidae who twisted her ideas and used them for evil. No, she had to take responsibility.

"What shall be done with her, mistress?" Asked a drow male.

"Kill her," the priestess instructed.

"Wait!" Another male shouted.

"You dare!" The priestess screeched. Then she smiled slyly. "Tell me, Alak, why should I spare her life? Is it because you want her? Does the thought of her soft, pale skin against yours excite you? Lloth would never permit such an act. We cannot risk the blood of our people becoming tainted. But… perhaps I should take her? And perhaps you would like to watch?"

"Forgive me, Mistress," the drow male stood with his back completely straight. "I just feel it would be wise to question her first. She may know something of where we are and why."

"There's always one trying to be a little cleverer than the rest," Invidae commented as she watched. "Just obey your instincts… destroy this lesser being."

"She doesn't look like she knows anything, but very well," the priestess turned to the captured elf taking on a stern and matronly demeanor. "You… Ibbil. You will answer my questions."

"N-no," Aerie answered. She was clearly still winded.

"If you don't I will kill you."

"You… w-will kill me a-anyway. So no."

"You see," the priestess turned to the clever male. "They always know. Never really any point in asking anything. Just cut her throat."

"With respect mistress," the drow male said bravely. "We do need information. Perhaps it would be prudent, on this one occasion, to allow the prisoner to live?"

"Hmm… perhaps you are right. I'll have preferred a hunt anyway… Ibbil, answer my questions and we will release you and then give you two minutes to get away. I think that's fair."

As Invidae put her legs to watch the scene play out, Jaelle felt a tiny tug on her trouser leg, accompanied by faint ticking and whirring of gears. She looked down by her left leg and smiled warmly in greeting.

"Where have you guys been?" She said. The tiny replica modron merely stared up with a permanent cheerful expression painted on its face. It was unable to speak, but somewhere around dozens of these little helpers no bigger than a fist were awaiting instructions.

"You lie," the priestess in the crystal ball stated, having heard Aerie's attempts to explain what had happened. "You're… pretty, and thin… and therefore a liar."

"What if she is telling the truth?" The too-clever drow male asked.

"Impossible. No mere human could have created and have control over such power. They are… disgusting half-people. Not even that… barely even fit to be our slaves."

"I-I think," Aerie said. "That maybe… humans do have one very important trait that the drow lack."

"And what is that?"

"Imagination."

That last little remark earned Aerie another fist to the chin. Invidae chuckled, clearly enjoying the show. "She is a plucky little thing isn't she?"

* * *

The only reason Aerie hadn't hit the floor that time was that the two drow were still holding her up. With her vision blurred she could only just make out the priestess preparing her tentacled whip.

"You will be punished for your insolence," the drow explained.

There followed screams. But not Aerie's. She really didn't have the lung capacity to have made a blood-curdling noise like that. The drow soldiers instantly formed a circle around their priestess, red eyes scanning the landscape.

"Sounded like Veldrin," one of them said. "He was out guarding the perimeter." Then it started, the beating of drums. The soldiers looked out for their attackers, but they were still surrounded by smoke from the crashed flying machine and could only see clearly for a few feet. Their eyes had switched to infravision, but then they were blinded by the heat and fires from the wreckage.

"Where is it coming from?" Another soldier asked, as his comrades started to panic.

"It's everywhere! We are surrounded by an army!"

In fact, just a short way away, that 'army' started complaining of a sore back.

"'ere, 'ow long 'ave I t'keep this up?" Jess asked as she beat on the single drum which echoed around the expanded shed.

"Until they're all dead," Tarant answered as he wiped the blood from his sword. "So it won't be long now." He gave a nod to Jaheira. She and Talindra unsheathed their scimitars and joined him, running quickly through the smoke and spreading out.

Back in the circle, the drow priestess listened carefully to the drums. Her men were panicked by the thick smoke and heat. They were only males, so it was to be expected. But, years in the tunnels of the Underdark, she knew an echo when she heard one.

"It's a trick," she assured her troops. "There are only a few of them… in that direction. Spread out and find them!"

The dozen drow soldiers instantly obeyed the priestess, forming a line and marching carefully through the black clouds. Assuming it was the Ibbil the attackers wanted, she took hold of Aerie herself to use as a shield, just in case. The elf tried to struggle but found herself taken by surprise by the priestess's strength and was subdued within seconds.

The drow were almost blind, and with the drum beating their sense of hearing had become useless as well. It wasn't long before one soldier saw a shape. Slender and moving swiftly, it could only have been an elf, running straight for the drow line. He took aim with his crossbow and pulled the trigger, just as the shape fell forwards into a roll then continued running, disappearing again. A short distance away one drow's eyes went wide. He fell to his knees with a sigh then forward onto his face with a bolt protruding from his temple.

The same pattern was repeated several times along the line. Jaheira hid behind a rock as one drow passed her by. She then took the knife from her belt and cut out his throat. Talindra ran at one head on, ducking and slashing at his legs with her scimitar, then his chest as she rose up. Tarant employed a trick similar to Jaheira's, only he wrapped his strong arm around the drow's neck and squeezed the breath from him. There was no need to make a mess.

Hearing the gargles and death cries of her men, the priestess desperately sought a way out. She had no idea which way was safe, if any, so she decided to do something more desperate and take her prisoner down with her. At least whoever had slaughtered her men wouldn't take her prize.

Pushing Aerie to the ground, she unclipped the mace hanging from her belt. Then she stood perfectly still. Confused, the young avariel looked up at her face seeing the wide eyed shock. The priestesses white hair was matted with blood which trickled down her forehead. She toppled forwards, landing next to the rock that had fallen out of the sky. The clouds of smoke started to blow away as Fayanna came around to land.

"M-momma," Aerie said. "You… you should not have come. It's dangerous…"

"I know," the older avariel took her daughter's shoulders. "But I won't let you leave me again."

The others soon joined them. Jaheira looked very unhappy. Jess tried to straighten her aching back… Edwin came along from a little further behind, Cara and Shandra with him.

"Where were you?" Tarant demanded from the wizard.

"Me?" The wizard said. "Why… I was just… covering the rear. Yes, that's it."

"Eddie," Cara flitted about him with a handkerchief. "You still have blood you… You can't go outside looking like that."

"For the last time, leave me alone!" Edwin tried to shape her hands away, but she persisted in trying to make him presentable.

"How'd you get blood on you?" Tarant asked, since it clearly wasn't from fighting the drow.

"Got his dress snagged on a rock n' fell over," Jess explained.

"Sir," Aerie approached Tarant then waited.

"Yes, go on, you may speak," The son of Bhaal told her. Sometimes he got the impression that Aerie didn't quite trust him.

"It's… Invidae. She-she knows we're here. She's watching us even now."

"I told this endeavor was foolish," Shandra said.

"Then why did you come?" Jaheira demanded grumpily.

"I need to get back to my business in Tethyr," Shandra stared at her. Jaheira couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a tear forming in her eye. "I…. have a family to take of. Besides, somebody has to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don't do anything too foolish."

"Speaking of foolishness… you!" Jaheira pointed at Aerie. "Never go running off like that again."

"I'm… sorry to have caused you to worry," the avariel hung her head.

"I… was not worried. It is simply my responsibility to keep you all safe. It's not easy if do not do as you're told," Jaheira explained, not convincing even herself. She smiled. "Fine. I was worried. Just don't do it again."

* * *

"I don't know what you're smiling for," Imoen said to Invidae, her courage returning. "Aerie beat your little kite. And drow? Puh-lease, we've beaten hundreds." Invidae turned around menacingly, and Imoen's courage decided it was better off staying hidden.

"Girl," The general said. "With this machine I could summon a thousand flying machines, or whole armies of drow. How about a tarrasque? How about nine of them?"

"There… is only one," Imoen pointed out. Clearly, she had read a little.

"Only one at this point in time. You see, there is no limit to what I can do with this device… I think you'll agree, nine tarrasques would be far more than your friends can deal with. Overkill of course," Invidae waved the thought away. "At least for the moment. I have other toys to play with first."

The general turned to the last creature she had summoned. A crystal golem, but not like any Imoen had seen before. It was far less human in shape. It had the long legs of a more predatory animal, its hands and fingers had been replaced with tubes, blades and an arsenal of other weapons.

"What is it?" The red-head asked Jaelle.

"Why that's an old Warlord type forty," the raven haired woman explained. "Been a while since I've seen one. They're from our world."

"What's it do?"

"It… goes to war. You see the clue is in the name, really."

"Yeah, yeah… I know we're all stupid. I mean, how's it different from our ordinary golems?"

"You know… stronger, faster, smarter… pretty much indestructible."

"Golem," Invidae said. The crystal creature came to life. Its single eye burned red. "Eliminate the intruders."

"By-your-command," the creature droned. It immediately took off with a flying leap, crashed to the ground some distance away and ran at high speed towards the unaware band of adventurers. It certainly moved with a grace Imoen was unused to seeing from a golem.

"Can they kill it?" The red-head asked.

Jaelle sighed, hanging her head. It had a weakness, but she could never get a message to them in time. She could only hope Edwin was bright enough to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what were y'thinking of doing anyway?" Jess said as the party advanced.

Tarant, Talindra and Jaheira were way ahead of the others. Aerie had been given the job of looking after the rest of the group and of making sure Edwin didn't try to kill his mom again. Jaelle had said it wouldn't really affect anything, but the circumstances had changed and Tarant didn't want to risk some kind of weird temporal catastrophe happening as this evening had already given him a headache.

"Were you gonna fight the creepy lady on your own?" Imoen's mother went on. And on. It was obvious they were related. Aerie knew they talked like this because they were scared, which bothered some people but the elf never really minded. It was awkward being asked questions she didn't really know the answer to, but if Jess was anything like Imoen she wouldn't stop talking long enough to hear an answer anyway. "Cos', no offence kid… I don't know a whole lot 'bout you so ah'm just going by looks… but, I reckon she'll have torn ya' in two."

"Pro… probably," Aerie agreed. But then almost everyone or thing she encountered could quite easily have torn her two or done a variety of other nasty things. Even so, she really didn't want to be back here. She wanted to be up ahead with her companions in case they needed help. She couldn't do much, but what she could do may just slightly tip the scales in her friends favor. "But I… I won't let my friends be hurt."

"You know, I admire you. Truly," it took a moment before everyone realized it was Edwin who'd said that and a lot longer to get over the shock. "Why the surprised faces? I know a genuinely good person when I see one… I have been plotting against them all my life. But I have never encountered any as devoted and loyal to her friends as you are… truly willing to risk her own life for them whatever the situation may be. Me, I betrayed and killed any who have ever befriended me just so I wouldn't have to… besides, I have too much to live for. But your life is as worthless to you as it is to me. I respect that."

"Th-thank you sir… I think…"

"Well I really do think yer okay kid," Jess said. "A little weird maybe, but a nice girl like you would be welcome in my whorehouse any time. But what about Immy? What's 'at brat treat her friends like?"

"She… she's always been very kind, to me at least."

"Bah, do not listen to her," Edwin said. "I am afraid this girl is so blinded by years of cruelty and oppression that she thinks anyone who does not beat her every day is a saint. I have seen it happen to many a slave. As for the one called Imoen, she befriends such as this to make herself feel less pathetic, and if things look bad she saves herself… so, there are some things to be proud of."

"T-that's not true!" Aerie protested angrily. "Imoen would never abandon her friends. I… I know she wouldn't…" admittedly she knew Imoen probably wouldn't rush in quite so recklessly to save anybody, but that wasn't the same as abandoning them. She would be more careful, that was all.

"Yes, of course, you will believe what you like. I will believe in what I see."

"You…!" Aerie's face reddened as she clenched her tiny fist. She felt sorry for Edwin sometimes because nothing ever seemed to go right for him and a lot of people wanted to hurt him. Then he went and reminded her that the reason for that was that he was a wholly selfish and cruel swine. "I… I should…!"

"Easy kid," Jess put a hand on the avariel's shoulder. "Cool yerself down, okay? He's not worth getting into any sort of trouble over."

From a little further behind Fayanna watched the scene. By now the tongues spell had worn off so she couldn't understand what they were all saying. She could have cast another, but it was what Aerie was saying through her body that interested her now. A second ago her daughter had been angry at the wizard for some reason, but the instant she'd looked at the red-headed woman she released all her steam with a sigh. And, more than likely, it wasn't Jess she saw.

Fayanna came to realize that it had been a long time since she'd been Aerie's mother. Her daughter had made a life for herself here; she had close friends whom she cared for. And yet, there was sadness. She still thought of the past and that was preventing her from being happy. Fayanna would have given almost anything to have her daughter return home… but, she agreed with Aerie that it was wrong to try and change the past. So what else could she as a mother do?

* * *

Imoen also watched the scene through the crystal ball, knowing the danger her companions were soon to run into. But what could she do to help? She was weak enough without her puny little arms tied to a post.

Invidae was engrossed in the ball, completely ignoring the prisoners. Of course, they weren't a threat to her. All Imoen could do was watch, and she didn't want to do that so she covered her eyes with her hands… her hands which were no longer tied to the wooden post. She looked around to see one of Jaelle's little square thingies retracting a small circular saw back into its belly.

"Oh," Imoen said. Now she didn't have an excuse. She would have to actually think of something.

* * *

"Why have we stopped?" Edwin demanded to know as he caught up to Tarant. The half-elf nodded to the wooden pillar in front of them. "It is a table," Edwin explained.

"I know it's a table," Tarant answered. "But why is it now a twenty foot high table?"

"Hmmm… Yes, of course. Everything that was in the shed is still here, but their dimensions have been… I believe the technical term is 'jumbled'."

"Are we in any danger?"

"I believe the field is stable for now… but how long it will stay that way, I cannot say. Hmmm… incidentally, I think one of us may have left a lamp on. I should go back and check…"

"You're not going anywhere. I don't pay you to run away… but if the house does burn down it's coming out of your wages."

"I feel it worth pointing out that the three hours Jaelle stated has now passed," Jaheira pointed out ominously. "This confirms that Invidae is controlling the Time Machine."

"Um… m-ma'am," Aerie said. "D-didn't I already confirm that when I spoke to her and… she sent some futuristic flying machine to attack me?"

"I have more experience than you child. If I say we have only just now confirmed it, then we have only just now confirmed it. Understand?"

"Not… not a-as such, no."

"It is a thing experienced adventurer's call 'not liking to be wrong'. Now get back to your position."

"How d'you all know which way to go anyway?" Jess asked.

"We don't," Tarant answered. "I'm just guessing the Time Machine is roughly in the middle of all this."

"Yeah… but how far is that?"

Tarant scanned the horizon, but apart from the odd tool here and there the shed was a wasteland and there was no sign of any Time Machine. Of course, an avariel could see a lot further than he could.

"Aerie," he called. "Perhaps you could ask mom to go up and take a look for us?"

The young avariel's eyes had already seen something. She was staring just next to the table leg, into nothing as far as everyone else was concerned. But, it seemed to her there was a single particle of light where it shouldn't be. Her keen pupils zoomed in for a closer look.

"Aerie?" Tarant repeated. "Would you kindly step out of yourself for a moment and join us in the real world…" Apparently not. Apparently she saw something sucking on his head and leapt at it, the surprise knocking him backwards and he rolled away, rising in time to see Aerie swatted aside by a crystalline arm as large as she was. Seemingly not that big, but when you saw the rest of the body it was attached to…

Jaheira leapt into action, taking a discarded sewing pin to use as a club. She somersaulted, dodged and weaved around the golem repeating slamming her makeshift weapon into its legs hoping to cause it to topple over. But its legs and body remained still as a statue, only the creature's one red eye following the druid's dance.

Tarant left her to it, turning towards the fallen witch. Aerie had been slammed hard into the table leg. She had tried to sit up, but found herself coughing painfully and spitting out blood. The avariel collapsed back to the floor, each breath she took more painful than the last. She wept in agony when her leader scooped her up to carry her away.

"Aerie!" Fayanna screamed and ran into the ditch Tarant placed her daughter into. "Why? Why did you do that?"

The bhaalspawn couldn't understand her, but was asking himself the same question. The older avariel desperately cast a variety of healing spells, but he'd seen injuries like this before. She had broken ribs and had already suffered a lot of internal bleeding… it may be too late for that magic to save Aerie as she was slowly drowning in her own blood.

However, she had quite possibly saved his life. He almost felt guilty now that he hardly ever did anything for her. Well… he did feel guilty. He only knew one way of dealing with guilt.

While Tarant was coming to that realization, Jaheira was growing tired. She decided to have one more try, but this time as she somersaulted, the golem did something different. It lifted one of its heavy arms and one of the tubes flashed. The druid attempted to dodge whatever had been fired, but was unable. It seemed the golem had figured out her every pattern of movement. She was simply far too experienced to have foolishly jumped into the net now covering her.

Edwin began to chant every offensive spell he could think of, and a few he made up on the spot. Missile after missile flew towards the golem, impacting on the crystal surface yet having no affect on it whatsoever, other than causing it to glow a little. The Red Wizard decided there was nothing else for it. He had to hide until it was all over. He cast invisibility on himself and ran, but red eye still followed his movements seeing right through the illusion. It then released the magical energy it had stored, a thin red beam leapt from the eye, searing through Edwin's robes and making a neat hole the size of a man's head in the table leg behind him. When Edwin opened his eyes he found the beam had missed his body by a centimeter. Then he fainted.

Tarant attacked it from the side, slapping the golem with the side of his sword to get its attention. Its huge arms swung at him repeatedly, Tarant only narrowly dodging each blow. He began to fall back and, to his relief, the golem advanced after him. He led it towards the table leg it had just damaged. As soon as it was underneath the table, he rolled forwards under it swinging at the wooden leg, his magically sharpened blade easily cutting through the pillar. The stupid golem kept its eye on him as the heavy board collapsed on top of it.

The bhaalspawn kicked Edwin in a half-hearted effort to revive him. He found he enjoyed it so kicked him again harder.

"Wha…? Is it over?" The wizard looked at fallen table top mere feet away. "You could have crushed me you ape!"

"I know," Tarant shrugged. "Maybe next time I'll be more lucky."

"I have never seen anything so foolish," Shandra said as she helped to free Jaheira. "Don't waste your energy jumping around like that. You should be more frugal."

The druid looked at her impetuously. Shandra was just… an unbelievably frustrating woman. She needed to come up with some dry witty response…

"Shut up," Jaheira said after a minute.

For some inexplicable reason Jaheira then thought of Aerie, and as soon as she was free ran to the ditch the avariel were in. The avariel was still coughing up blood, but she had sat up now and it seemed she would be okay. The druid felt like reprimanding her for jumping into harms way rather foolishly, despite Jaheira repeatedly telling her to stay back. But, Fayanna was crying tears of joy that her daughter was okay, so it didn't feel appropriate.

"Alright everyone," Tarant said, not showing that he was relieved as well. "Let's move ou…"

The thin red beam shot straight upwards through the table top, then spread outwards causing flames to leap across the wooden surface. The golem rose, tossing the ash covered block aside. The only damage it had sustained had been a crack along its right arm. It slowly advanced, tube after tube flashing and launching a variety of missiles. Everyone dived into the ditch as the projectiles slammed against its edges. For a moment all was quiet.

"What now, oh great leader?" Jaheira said.

Tarant took off a boot and tossed it upwards. There was a faint whistle, tubes flashed, and the scorched remains of his boot fell back into Tarant's hand.

"I guess we stay here," he said.

"Did anyone hear that?" Edwin was rubbing his beard, a clear indication that he was thinking hard to save himself. "That whistle? Try to get it to twist its torso again."

Tarant grumbled as he removed his remaining boot. They had been good boots, and very expensive. But their lives were more important, he supposed. He threw the boot upwards and to the side. The golem twisted the instant it saw the target, and as it quickly turned air passed rapidly through the crack on its arm creating a faint whistle.

"Yes, yes, it is made of crystal of course," Edwin muttered to himself.

"We can see that," Jaheira rolled her eyes. "How does it help us?"

"Your pedestrian mind could not comprehend," Edwin stated. "Fortunately it's not important that you understand. Now what was that note? D plus?"

"E minor," Shandra rolled her eyes and shook her head at these people's lack of a classical education.

Edwin dug into his bag of holding, moment's later emerging with a rather unremarkable seeming whistle.

"You," he shoved it in front of Jess. "You seem to have a fine pair of lungs. Blow on this… as hard and for as long as possible. As for the rest of you, I suggest covering your ears."

Jess shrugged, not getting it at all, took a deep breath and started to blow. The note was loud. Impossibly loud. Edwin, confident that his plan would work because it was his plan after all, risked looking over the ditch.

The golems whole body quaked, the crack on its arm spread upwards into the torso. It tried to move, but its joints had become stiff and clumsy looking.

"It's weakening!" Edwin declared. "Now! Finish it now!"

"What?!?" Tarant shouted back, hands still covering his ears. Edwin made a crushing motion with his hands and pointed at the golem. "Right…" Tarant lifted a mace and ran at the creature, swinging at its legs. This time it cracked. He swung again and the crystal shattered felling the creature. Finally he swung downwards at its head, extinguishing the burning red orb once and for all. Finally Jess realized she could stop blowing and allow herself to breathe.

"Edwin!" Cara wrapped him in her arms. "You saved us! You saved all of us!"

"Well, no one is completely perfect," Edwin muttered as he picked himself up and marched proudly towards Tarant. "I expect I'll be getting a larger share of the loot now."

"What?!?" The half-elf shouted back, deafened by the whistling. He turned to face Edwin, and then suddenly started to hop wildly, shouting and cursing far louder than usual. "I'll kill you Edwin!" Everyone winced when they saw the small shaft of crystal protruding from his bare foot.

* * *

Invidae stood up, a sadistic grin on her face because she didn't have any other kind.

"I have not been disappointed," she stated. "Your friends are quite resourceful. I have been entertained… I'm almost sad that it will have to end soon."

"Hey, scary psycho lady," Imoen called out, accompanied by a satisfying click from the crossbow in her hands. "You should never turn your back on a thief!"

The general rotated slowly, still grinning. She didn't seem the least bit surprised that the red-head was now free. Imoen wasn't the least bit surprised by that and pulled the trigger. Invidae's arm flashed, swinging her sword right out of its sheath. The bolt was sliced in two mid flight, the parts dropping harmlessly to the general's side.

"Okay… your scary factor's gone up a point or two," Imoen said wide eyed. She should really have picked up a second crossbow.

"I really am going to kill you now," she pointed with the blade. Imoen looked around to see who she might be talking to.

"Who? Me? I thought we agreed I was too pathetic to kill..."

"It may have kept working as a defense, but you are far too annoying. Do you want to run?"

"Of course I want to…" Imoen gulped. Her knees were rattling. But, if she ran off now Invidae could summon a hundred more monsters to go after her mother, and her best friend… and her other friends. And Edwin. "But, like Aerie says… I-I won't let my friends be hurt!" She smiled, realizing she did a really good Aerie, capturing the determination but also the not being sure there was anything she could do to stop her friends being hurt. She had to shake that off. "Bring it on, you female of the canine kind!"

Invidae sprinted towards her, sword raised. Imoen dodged left and right, but the general was fast matching her every movement. The red-head found herself focusing all her energy on avoiding the blade and occasional fist or boot thrown her way, and never had any chance to counter attack. It had to only be a matter of time before one of the blows landed.

Imoen leant back to keep her neck away from another slice, leaving her front open and Invidae instantly planted her toe's into the red-head's gut. The young mage landed on her back, one hand finding an object, some pipe or a tool, it didn't really matter at this point. She sprung back up, swinging it at the general. Next thing she saw, her forearm had collided with the generals. Invidae's arm felt like a heavy branch and didn't give at all. The general's free hand slammed into the mage's chest, launching her backwards.

Imoen tried to rise but her knees buckled. She'd never been punched like that before… it felt like the fist had gone straight through her yet it hadn't left a mark. The red-head looked downwards at Invidae casually striding up to her, still grinning.

"P-Please…," Imoen sobbed piteously. "I can't take anymore… please d-don't kill me…"

"I suppose it was too much to hope for some sort of 'fight'. How pathetic you are," The general lowered the sword to her side and rolled her eyes in disgust.

This was exactly the opening Imoen had been waiting for. In one movement she sprung to her feet pulling out the dagger she had concealed up her left sleeve and thrusting it into the general's heart. Invidae leant forward, shock on her face and yet still grinning.

"You…?" The general sputtered. "You beat me with such an old trick," she laughed maniacally.

Imoen let out a high pitched yelp as the general suddenly clamped a hand around her throat, hateful eyes boring into the red-heads own. They were locked like that for a moment, Imoen unable to break free from the vice like grip. But blood flowed from Invidae's wound weakening her, and after that time she fell forwards having lost consciousness.

The red head struggled to catch before rolling Invidae off of her, and then gazed wickedly at the general's fallen form.

"Yeah, I won!" The red head exclaimed then started to dance. "Poor, weak, defenseless little me. Now we all know why Imoen is the greatest! Yeah," she punched the air to put an exclamation point on that.

"Well done," someone said.

"Aiieee!" Imoen shrieked, but it was just Jaelle returning. "Hey… where have you been? She might have killed me!"

"I had to get this," Jaelle waved the back up crystal. "We don't have much time left… the time co-ordinates are starting to decay. If we don't do it now we may never be able to send our mom's back."

"Just a minute… could you give me a chance to run and say goodbye?"

"No time," Jaelle informed her as she opened the control panel to place the crystal inside.

"No time?" Imoen protested. "But it's a Time Machine! I wanted… I wanted to get to know her better…"

"I'm sorry… but I can't risk it. What right have I to play around with nature if I don't start taking responsibility for the consequences…?"

"You should never turn your backs on a general!" Invidae laughed suddenly. She was still weak, but had more than enough strength to cross the two copper wires she held. Sparks flew along them, and then jumped onto the Time Machine. Jaelle leapt back, holding onto the crystal. "As I promised you daughter… I have destroyed everything you care for," the general laughed. In the very far, the walls and ceiling of the shed began to fall inwards.

"It's destabilized!" Jaelle shouted, desperately pulling levers and turning cogs. "I can't stop it… soon the whole thing will collapse and everything will be sucked into it…"

"You mean the whole world will be crushed into an atom?" Imoen remembered from earlier. "You see, I really was paying attention."

With the shed rapidly returning to its normal dimensions, it wasn't long before the rest of the party caught up to them. Tarant watched the last few sparks fly out of the machine while Jaelle had taken the crown and continued to play with the controls.

"I'd ask what was happening now," he shook his head. "But I suspect I'll be happier living in ignorance."

"You usually are, yes," Jaelle commented. The half-elf ignored it and kept an eye on Invidae.

"You okay Aerie?" Imoen checked on her friend. "I saw you get whacked by that thing…"

"It… still hurts, a little," the avariel admitted. "But I will be okay… she… she didn't hurt you, did she?"

"She tried to, but I completely outwitted and was just too tough for her to handle. I'll tell you all about it a little later, when I've… er… remembered everything heroic that I did."

"I would like that," Aerie smiled. At the very least, Imoen's stories always entertained her, even if she suspected they were a little exaggerated.

"Everyone," Jaelle clapped her hands to get all their attention. "I can't stop the shield from collapsing, so there's a good chance the world will end in about five minutes. I do, however, have a plan. But first, I need to send everyone back to the time they came from. Say your goodbyes and make them quick… it will take me a minute and a half to get everything ready."

"Momma," Aerie turned to Fayanna. "S-some day, I will find a way to restore my wings and return home. Then… w-we can be a family again. Everything will be like it used to…"

"No Aerie," the older avariel said whilst gently brushing back her daughter's hair. "Things will never be like they used to."

"M-momma?" Aerie looked confused.

"I will always dream of the day we will meet again… but we both know you will never return. You were always restless as a child, and now… it is like you said, the world is far larger than it looks from Faenya-Dail. I fear for you, in this life you lead, but I know you will never be content with the world you knew as a girl. My child… you have to say goodbye to your past."

"I…" Aerie fought in vain to hold back the tears. "I was never able to say it before, was I? I'm sorry I went away without telling anyone… I," the young elf stood straight and tried to hold herself. She needed to look strong, for Fayanna's sake. "Goodbye, momma."

"Namaarie, a'maelamin."

"I-if I at all can, I'll visit at least. I promise."

"Now that's sweet," Jess said from a short distance away. "Didn't understand a word she said… but 'em elves are just beautiful people ain't they?"

"Yeah," Imoen agreed. "I've never seen an ugly one… or a fat one. I wonder why that is?"

"Just blessed that way I guess. And blessed to live a long time… actually, forget what I said 'bout 'em being sweet. I hate them."

"You… you don't have to die," Imoen suggested, although a part of her knew what the response would be already. "Jaelle thinks she's really clever, but I could always sneak in to use the machine and make it so you don't."

"Ack! You'll do no such bleeding thing. Told 'ya didn't I, you got t'work hard 'n be serious 'bout it. Don't go acting irresponsible and making the universe all topsy turvy. You sure I won't remember any of this?"

"Jaelle's usually right about these things. She is pretty clever."

"In that case, you had better remember what I said, n' I'll just see you the next life, okay?"

"Okay, okay… I won't forget. Why do I have to have such pushy parents?"

Jaheira too watched enviously as Aerie and Fayanna said farewell. The druid had to admit she wished she knew what it was like to actually have a family you were close to. But then, a part of her believed she already did. In fact, she had disliked Fayanna and Jess when they had first appeared, because Jaheira believed it was her responsibility to look after the young and foolish members of this group, and that somehow their real mothers would take her place. Truly, she was as foolish as any of them. She could admit that to herself now, just so long as no-one else ever found out.

"So, I am to be returned to Tethyr?" Shandra said.

"Indeed," Jaheira said.

"No long farewells."

"Of course not."

"Good."

Shandra tapped her foot whilst waiting for Jaelle to be ready. Jaheira looked away. Of course, she had no reason to be sad. She had hardly known her mother when she was alive. Before the civil war that had killed them, her parents had always been too busy to spend time with her. It was too late to make up for that now.

The noblewoman continued to grow impatient, even though she'd only waited ten seconds. Eventually she tried to relax by humming to herself.

"la di da, la di da, la di da da, dadada," or so went the tune. Jaheira's ears stood up. She knew that song… and she knew the voice. As a tiny girl, she'd spent many nights up late waiting for her parents to return, only to fall asleep. And yet, she'd heard that voice…

"Mother," Jaheira said softly.

"What? I thought we agreed, no long farewells."

"Of… of course. I just wanted to tell you to… be careful."

Shandra stared at her. She thought it unbecoming for someone of noble blood to show so much emotion, but in the end she gave into it herself. "You too," she said.

Tarant lit his pipe. He observed all the feelings his companions exhibited… all this sadness and joy. And soon it will all be over, they will be left feeling empty, and then spend the rest of their lives looking for new feelings to fill that void. It wasn't worth it. In the end, pain was all you could count on to always be there.

And yet he felt gratified. He was happy that Imoen had got her wish and it hadn't turned out to be a complete disaster emotionally. Happy that Aerie had got to say goodbye to her mother at last… he found he actually wanted to be part of what they experienced. He felt empty that he wasn't.

"Don't leave it too late," Talindra said placing a hand on his shoulder, causing Tarant to almost feel a little warm and fuzzy. It was all wrong.

"Thanks," He said. Damn it, what the hell was happening to him?

"Don't forget to change your robe," Cara said to Edwin. "This one has a hole in it."

"Yes, yes, thank you." Edwin tried to look at something else.

"And when are you going to have a bath and shave?"

"What? I had a bath this morning."

"Hmm… you don't smell like it. Did you remember to use soap?"

"What are you saying?!" His pleaded desperately with Jaelle, asking her to save him before he did something he wouldn't regret. "How much longer?"

"Alright, it's ready," the raven haired woman pulled a lever. Beams of light shot out from the Time Machine, engulfing the mothers in a powerful aura.

"I don't care what my daughter says," Invidae spat towards Imoen as she started to fade away. "I will remember you…" and then she was gone.

"Now to take care of this thing for good," Jaelle further adjusted the levers and dials, just as the machines casing started to hiss and rattle.

"What are you going to do?" Imoen asked her, because someone had to.

"I'm instructing it to send itself forward in time, about five billion years."

"Won't it still implode and take the world in with it?"

"Yup, but by then its not going to make much difference. Now, there might be a very tiny amount of feedback, so I suggest we all start to run."

Edwin was way ahead of the others, but they soon caught him up. They ran out of the shed and across the garden, just as the wooden building seemed to be sucked into a whirlpool creating a spectacular display of light. The whole thing was shrunk to a single point, and then vanished. Aerie found it all hauntingly familiar. Possibly she'd seen something like it in a dream or something.

"Thank the gods that's over," Edwin brushed himself off. "I will never have to see that woman again."

"C'mon Eddie," Imoen said. "Part of you must miss being fussed over?"

"Only by people I have enslaved to do it… parent's just find it too hard to keep their noses out of your plans for world domination. They have no understanding of the word 'privacy'."

"Well… I suggest we get some rest now. Especially you two," Jaheira said to Aerie and Imoen. "If you are going to insist on putting yourselves in harms way I will have to train you to defend yourselves better. So it will be a very early start for you both."

"Training huh? I'd love to, but I just remembered…" Imoen paused. She was supposed to be thinking of some excuse, but instead she found herself remembering what Jess had said. She had to knuckle down. "No… it doesn't matter. I'll be there."

"Good," Jaheira said, a little surprised. Then she strolled off humming to herself, surprising everyone else.

"Listen, Aerie," Tarant stood in front of the avariel, not willing to look her in the eye. "Th-thanks for saving my life… and… and stuff." Aerie looked terrified.

"I-I was only doing my duty, sir," she explained.

"You were? Oh. Well forget it then. Incidentally, you're a mess. You look like something the cat dragged in, and then drag out again." There. At least now he felt a little back to normal. "Clean yourself up for heaven's sake."

"I-I'm sorry sir. I will do so as soon as I can."

Tarant wandered off. At last he might be able to read his book, and with luck it would remind him what life was really like.

"Jaelle… what she said, Invidae," Imoen asked, looking a little worried. "It's not possible is it?"

"Well, there was a delay in activating the crystal meaning that some of the data was lost," Jaelle explained. "There is a small chance that not everything was put back exactly the way it was… but I doubt it was enough to make much difference. It doesn't matter anyway… she became trapped on Carceri for a while then died about twenty five years ago."

"That's a relief," Imoen admitted. After all, she was going to tell Aerie about how she'd kicked the general's butt no problem. It would be pretty embarrassing if she turned up to show the elf what really happened. "So I guess you won't be making another Time Machine?"

"I don't know… not for a while anyway. I've just this second started thinking about the theory that this universe, the entire multiverse, is just one of many realities that exist. Of course, most thinkers agree that it would be impossible to travel from one reality into another… but… yes… Excuse me, I have to go and do some very complex calculations so I can build a machine to do some almost impossible calculations."

That left Aerie and Imoen sitting together looking up at the night sky.

"Thinking of home?" The red-head asked.

"Faenya-Dail? I'll probably always think about it sometimes, but… it's not my home."

"What was it like?"

"It… it was a much smaller city than Athkatla. Most of the avariel led very quiet, contemplative lives… and, I remember, everyone was treated as an equal… t-there were no differences… everyone was the same…"

"Not much like here then. Sounds nice though."

"It was nice… not like here at all," Aerie smiled. "To be honest, it was very boring."

**THE END**


End file.
